


The Most Popular Players in School

by yunchannn



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Romance, Gen, OOC for obvious reasons, Slice of Life, Slow Build, faker with the personality of regina george, mean girls & mpgis references, some light shipping along the way, sort of mean girls au, thats it thats the whole plot, this is probably the most self indulgent shit I ever did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchannn/pseuds/yunchannn
Summary: Aspiring to become a pro LoL player, Peanut enters LCK High hoping that it will help achieve his dreams. That is, until he involves himself with Faker, the leader of SKT a trio consisting of the most popular players in school.One thing leads to another and Peanut, along with other students who are tired of Faker's reign of terror in their school, conspire to take him down. But it proves no easy task as along the way friendships are tested, schemes are hatched and Peanut loses sight of his true goal and begins to question what he really wants.





	1. The First Day Always Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a play on the web series The Most Popular Girls in School aka mpgis (it's on youtube go check it out!!) and I have based some of the lines and scenes from Mean Girls and MPGIS (I do not own anything)
> 
> Also I wrote Peanut's POV in first person. Tried writing it in third but I couldn't quite feel the story that way so I decided to stick with first. Anyways hope u enjoy
> 
> *bows*

_It was everything I ever wanted._

_I catch myself smiling as I watched the scene unfold in front of me. I had already seen this many times – a group of five players taking a bow across the stage adorned with bright lights and confetti and in the background you can hear the people cheering and clapping for them. You don’t have to see to imagine the different colourful placards they were holding, bearing the names of their favorite players._

_I had seen this many times but I was still mesmerized by it all. The lights. The attention. The love. The fame. The dedication._

_Everything._

_I take my headphones off as the video ends and after a few minutes of scrolling through the comments I shut my laptop off and prepared myself for bed._

_Tomorrow, I assure myself. Tomorrow I will be one step closer to everything. One step closer to my dream._

_Or at least that’s what I had naively believed._

* * *

 

It looked exactly like it had been in the brochures.

Red brick building, two storeys and with a bright blue sky in the background to complete the look. Man, I was in heaven! I know it’s weird to think that way about a school but not when said school is LCK High- my ticket to my dream of becoming a pro player. So yeah you can pretty much see why I’m beaming right now despite my nervousness. And I’m not the only one beaming.

Beside me my mother cooed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that morning while on the other side my dad whips out his camera.

“Ohhh my baby will finally be going to school!” she said as she reaches to touch my hair. I know it’s also weird for your parents to be gushing about your first day of school but the thing is I’ve been home schooled up until now. My parents work as researchers and for a long time they’ve been stationed in Africa where I spent my childhood. I practically grew up there and it’s only last year that we moved back here to Korea. My parents continued my homeschooling for a while and since I had a lot of free time and no one to spend it with I turned to League instead and despite being a beginner I was so good at it that it struck me that I want to make a career out of it.

At first I thought it was impossible and dismissed it as a fancy thought. So imagine my surprise when I discovered that there are people out there who actually do this and even better – a school right here in Korea where they’ll train you to become one.

So here I am. With my mom clutching my arm so tight you’d think I was a kindergartener on their first day of pre-school.

“You two stand over there and I’ll take a picture!” dad says, pointing at the spot where the school can serve as the perfect background.

“Guys I’m going to be late!” we’ve been taking pictures since this morning so I guess I have the right to complain here. But my parents ignored my complaints so I just stood there giving dad’s camera another smile thought I’m pretty sure that came out as a grimace this time.

Finally, mom releases me. “Good luck out there Wang-ho.” She said while dad hands me my lunch wrapped in a brown paper bag. “I put some extra cash in there in case you ever need to buy anything and I’ve written our address too so you don’t get lost.”

Oh god.

“Guys I really have to go now.” I said before they say any more embarrassing stuff. After a couple of well wishes and reminders I turned around and stepped off the curb, my sights focused on the red brick building that was to be my school for…I don’t know how long.

But turns out I was too focused for I did not see a bus heading my way.

* * *

 

I should’ve seen it as a foreshadowing of things to come.

Thankfully I was able to step back just in time to avoid being completely hit by that bus. In my defense the driver didn’t even honk and he was speeding too. On school grounds!

“Honey are you okay?” when I turned to look, both of my parents had gone pale and I guess I was too. But I should move on before they change their minds.

“Yeah I’m fine don’t worry. I’ll be careful next time.”

Turns out it wasn’t just over speeding buses I had to be careful about.

* * *

 

In order to calm myself down before heading to class, I decided to go to the restroom first. Almost getting hit by a bus combined by the fact that this is my first day in school didn’t help. I had to get rid of this anxious feeling so I half-walked half-run along the hallway, keeping my eyes on for the restroom sign. I didn’t get to appreciate the many trophies on display along the hallway as I passed but I figured I’ll have plenty of time to do so anyway. When I finally reached the restroom at the end of the hall that’s when everything started.

My first meeting with Lee Sang-hyeok aka Faker.

* * *

 

“Well then I was all like no and then you were all like you are! And then he was all like no but then you are and I was like I kind of am. So long story short I’m kinda like his support now.”

Despite the many words Wolf had said not one registered to Faker. It should be obvious but to Wolf it wasn’t. That’s just what happens when you put Faker in front of a mirror; all his attention is lost except on himself.

Faker ran a hand through his hair and tilted his face from side to side, definitely liking what he sees. He lets out a dreamy sigh. “I am so handsome.”

Wolf, ever so loyal friend that he is, immediately agreed. “You totally are.” And those words at least registered into Faker only because they were about him. He could not give two shits about whatever it was Wolf had been saying earlier. He was still admiring his reflection when the door swung open and Faker’s first thought was _at last here’s Bang._ At least with Bang around, Wolf seemed more tolerable. Also he was looking forward to whatever juicy piece of gossip Bang was going to share today. So one can only imagine the shock on his face when it was not Bang who entered the restroom but another person.

Another person who wasn’t SKT and that simply wasn’t allowed. It didn’t take long for his shock to turn into anger.

“Who the fuck are you?” he said as he turned to the intruder. Wolf appeared to be scai ndalized as well, about another person coming in who wasn’t SKT. The stranger stepped back, fear clearly written on his face and Faker fought the urge to smile at this. He liked it when people visibly showed their fear for him because he believed that’s what it should always be.

* * *

 

“Who the fuck are you?”

Those are clearly not the words I’ve been expecting to hear on my first day of school, let alone coming from a guy in a freaking restroom. But the way he glared at me turned my surprise and confusion into fear. On instinct, I stepped back and I caught my leg trembling. Did I do something wrong?

“Who let you in here?” he spoke up again. Let me in here? Does he mean the school or this particular restroom? Which confuses me again to no end because I haven’t seen any guards around here?! And for the first time, the other guy, the fat one, spoke up. “Untara should be in charge of the door! Ugh what is he doing letting people in?” he then proceeds to walk out of the restroom presumably to check if someone is guarding the door which is just ridiculous because hello? This is a restroom?!

So now I’m stuck here with this guy who, if only looks can kill, would’ve already sent me lying on the floor with my guts out.

“I…I’m sorry! I’m new here and I didn’t know---“ I start inching my way slowly to the door but he speaks up again.

“Oh so you’re new here huh? Well, let me tell you how things work around here _new kid_.”

I gulped, not knowing what to say or even react to this situation.

“This restroom is for SKT members only.” He points at his red and black jacket where I can see the letters S, K, T embedded on it. Now that I think about it, the guy who just left was also wearing an identical one. And as if that wasn’t enough indication that he’s SKT whatever the hell that is, I can see that he’s wearing a black shirt underneath with SKT in big bold letters.

“This is our restroom, this is our school and this is me telling you that you need to learn your place.”

Everything he said was still registering in my brain when the other guy walked back in. “Is Untara sick? Does he have mono? I think his dad might have—“

And as it to add to my confusion another guy in another identical red and black jacket burst in. “Oh my god! Faker, Wolf! You’ll never guess who wanted to duo with--- _who the fuck are you_?!”

Now there are three of them staring at me, three boys in identical red and black jackets and I think I’m going to be sick.

I ran out of the restroom before I see another one.

* * *

 

“Do you think I should go for cerulean on this one? Or should I go for navy blue? No wait I think—“

Blank fought the urge to roll his eyes. Huni just couldn’t decide on what color to use for his drawing of the sky. The freaking sky. He was about to say just pick whatever shade of blue he has there until his gaze landed on an unfamiliar person hovering by the front door of their classroom. Immediately this piqued Blank’s interest. That person was obviously new if his pale, anxious face wasn’t enough of a sign and the way he wiped his palms over his jeans and seemed to be muttering to himself.

“Whoa Huni check that out.” Blank said, tapping Huni’s arm to get his attention. “New kid on the block.”

This also piqued Huni’s interest enough to make him look up from his drawing.

They both smiled. This should be interesting.

They watched as the new kid entered the room. He was clearly trying not to show his nervousness and Blank wanted to clap him in the back for it. That’s when the new kid walked over to the teacher’s table where Deft was still fixing a few papers for the teacher. Blank could feel himself on the edge of his seat. No, no, no was the guy actually… did he actually think that Deft was…

“Hi!” the new kid’s voice sounded chipper. He beamed at Deft. “I don’t know if anyone told you about me. I’m a new student my name is---“

Deft cut him off with a glare. “Talk to me again and I will kick your ass.”

_Oh my god!_ Blank and Huni could barely contain their giggling. Ok the new kid definitely caught them and it was probably rude but come on this was so entertaining not to!  Even Huni seemed to completely forget about his drawing now. Deft returned to his seat without a care in the world, leaving the poor new kid standing there looking as if he had been slapped. But you gotta hand it to him- he quickly recovered. With a deep breath he marched over to one of the remaining seats but unfortunately for him he chose the empty one beside Deft. That’s when Blank decided to save him the trouble.

“You don’t want to sit there.” He said as he leaned forward. “Deft’s support sits there.”

 As if on cue, Mata arrived and put his bag on that seat before the new kid can even do so. He then moved to the seat behind that.

“Nuh-uh.” Blank shook his head. “He farts a lot.”

This time the new kid’s optimistic façade disappeared as he let out a frustrated sigh. Blank could tell he was giving up as he tried to circle back around the front of the classroom but unfortunately (again) for him he had the wrong timing. As he turned around, he bumped into the teacher, sending donuts and coffee and random papers everywhere.

That’s it. Blank and Huni and the other kids could not contain their laughter anymore.

* * *

 

When I got back home, mom and dad are both on the living room couch pretending to read the newspaper. I know they’re pretending because they immediately put it down when I walked in. and besides it’s obvious on their faces.

“Wang-ho sweetie how’s your first day?”

Of course they will ask this. I have expected it already. I could’ve rehearsed for something to say – a comforting lie, tell them it was fine so they’d calm down at least. But my first day was just so freaking terrible that I couldn’t even bring myself to lie so I just sort of nodded in mom’s direction before heading to the kitchen to get myself something to eat. If I were to tell them the truth they would freak out. Not only did I encounter some restroom-hogging clique I ate my lunch alone. In a freaking restroom. Not the one those SKT guys use of course.

It was hard, scouting for a place to sit in the cafeteria. Almost all of the tables are occupied by groups and before I could even try to ask if I could share they’d look away or put a bag on the empty seat. And I get that message pretty clear. It wasn’t long before I decided to leave the cafeteria holding my tray of food and locking myself in the nearest restroom. And that’s why I didn’t want to talk about it with my mom. Still, I remind myself. I need to work hard to achieve my dream of becoming a pro player.

And besides (I’m trying to think positive here) this was only the first day. I still had a lot of days to come. There’s still chance to meet new friends and I still have a lot to learn.

I can do this.

Right?

 


	2. Officially Meeting SKT

The next day I make sure to come to class early so I wouldn’t have to suffer through that humiliation all over again. This time though I ended up sitting next to this guy whom I remember was laughing at me yesterday. Okay granted everyone was laughing at me but he’s the one I remember the most because he was with this other guy who told me not to sit beside Deft. (Whom I learned is one of the best ADCs in our class)

Also that guy is giving me a weird look right now. I don’t say anything. I just sit there, hands neatly folded on my desk as all around us, the room starts to pile up with other students. Finally, he breaks the silence.

“I like your hair.”

Uh…okay?

“Thanks.” I managed to blurt out even forcing myself to smile. His tone was friendly it’s just that he caught me completely off guard with that one.

“It’s gorgeous.” He says again and I have a feeling that he means it. I began to feel at ease. He leaned closer to me and placed his hand on my head and starts to pat it. “See this is the color that I want. I bet it would look good on me too.”

His friend, the one with the glasses and is sitting in front of him, chuckles. “This is Heo Seung-hoon aka Huni. He’s almost too gay to function.”

I can’t help but giggle at that. okay so these guys are friendly after all. I’d let yesterday’s event be bygones. Then suddenly a tall jock-y looking guy walked past us. “Nice wig Blank! What’s it made out of?”

Without missing a beat, Blank yelled back. “Your mom’s chest hair!” then as if it was all nothing he turned back to me and offered his hand. “I’m Kang Sun-gu aka Blank.”

I shake his hand. “Nice to meet you I’m Han Wang-ho aka Peanut.” This is it. I’m finally meeting new people.  God heard my prayers last night after all.

“Peanut as in like peanut butter?” Huni asks

“Um, yeah.”

“That’s adorable!” he replied. They then notice my schedule which was tucked in between the pages of my notebook and wastes no time in taking a peek at it.

“Health, Tuesday/Thursday B-14.” Huni squints at it as he reads aloud

“Oh yeah do you know where that is?” I ask instantly remembering that I haven’t memorized this place yet.

Huni and Blank share a look. “That’s…in the back building.” Blank said which was followed by Huni’s enthusiastic nodding. “Don’t worry we’ll take you there.”

“Thanks!” I replied. That’s all I needed to hear.

* * *

 

Turns out I trusted these guys way too hastily. When the bell rang, Huni grabbed my arm possessively and stirred me out of the room with Blank in tow.

“Watch out please fresh meat coming through!” he cried out and I couldn’t help but laugh as he and Blank stirred me through the crowd and out of the building. Outside, the weather was nice and I can even spot a couple of butterflies floating along. If I didn’t have class I would’ve liked to lie down out here and just watch the clouds.

Huni began to read my schedule again. “Advanced…jungling?” he says like he was surprised

“Yeah I like jungling. That’s my main role.” I reply proudly

Huni hands me back my schedule. “A guy who plays jungle willingly. Wow we need more people like you on this earth.” I was distracted by Huni’s compliment that I didn’t notice right away that we have walked away from the school building and we were now under the comforting shade of a tree.

“Uh…guys? Where’s the back building?” I ask, a little hint of panic creeping in my voice because Huni and Blank just collapsed right under the tree.

“There’s no back building.” Blank said as he stretched his arm and legs. Okay I get from the way they relaxed that we are in no way getting to our second periods now.

“Won’t we get in trouble for this?” I asked

“Oh trust us Peanut you wouldn’t miss anything in Coach Kkoma’s Health class. Sit.” Blank pats the space next to him and although I was a bit reluctant at first I eventually gave in.

“Relax Peanut we’re your friends. We wouldn’t get you into trouble.” Huni added and just like that I finally relax. It seems like they know just what magic word to use.

“So Peanut what school did you go to before this?” Blank asked

“I’m homeschooled.” I answered and I expected them to say “huh” and start asking questions but instead they just nod. The three of us sit there, enjoying the shade of the tree and everything when we heard from a distance, some whistling followed by cheering and hooting. We turned to look at where those sounds were coming from. Not far from where we sat there were a group of boys playing soccer. And I instantly recognize three of them.

“Ugh of course SKT is in the same gym class.” I heard Blank say disdainfully. This immediately catches my attention.

“SKT?” I asked

“They’re like, royalty.” Huni replied. “If LCK was Us Weekly they’d always be on the cover.”

Our gazes drifted back to that particular spot on the field where the soccer match was ongoing but I can tell that we were only looking at those three boys. At SKT to be more exact. But as I notice, it wasn’t just us whose eyes were glued to them. Everyone else on that field seemed to be more focused on those three boys than the actual game. Before I could even ask for more information Blank gives it to me willingly.

“That one over there?” he points at the fat one with glasses. “That’s Lee Jae-wan aka Wolf. He is one of the dumbest guys you’ll ever meet.”

“He sat next to me in English last year and asked me how to spell orange.” Huni added

We were silent as we all watch Wolf who was waving his arms frantically. The ball was finally passed to him and at first he appeared like he didn’t know what to do with it but when he finally gave it a kick he apparently kicked too hard and it landed on the face of some poor schmuck.

“And that one?” Blank pointed at the guy whom I recognized yesterday as the one who came in screaming about someone wanting to duo with whom. “That’s Bae Jun-sik aka Bang. He knows everything about everyone.”

“That’s why his hair is so big.” Huni piped up. “It’s full of secrets.”

I was still mentally writing it down when Blank speaks up again and this time his voice was much more thicker with disdain. “And evil takes a human form in Lee Sang-hyeok aka Faker.”

I know who he’s talking about even without pointing. And even if let’s say I didn’t meet him yesterday I could take a wild guess on who he was. You can tell from the looks and movements of everyone in the field – everytime the ball is passed to them they would always look at this person as if they were waiting for his approval. He was clearly the center of everything.

“Don’t be fooled he may seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing douchebag but in reality he is so much more than that.”

We watched as Faker scored a goal and turned to the crowd, waving with this big smile on his face. The rest of them started cheering and clapping and Faker, drowning in their praise clearly enjoying every second of it.

“He’s the king of this school.” Huni said as if that wasn’t obvious enough. “Those other two are just his little workers.”

“Just ask around. People have a lot to say about Faker.” Blank added

Oh I’m sure they do.

“He always looks fierce. And he’s nominated for spring split MVP.”

Blank rolled his eyes. “Ugh who cares about that?”

“Uh, I care!” Huni retorted. He frowned at Blank’s direction before turning to me. “At the end of every year we always have this sort of tournament called the Spring Split and whoever is MVP automatically becomes the head of the student activities committee and since I’m an active member of said committee I would say yes I totally care.”

“God, Huni!” Blank laughed. “You’ve really out-gayed yourself this time.”

We continue to watch that soccer game as Blank and Huni fill me in more about SKT. Clearly, Faker was their leader and was claimed to be the best player in the school. He’s won numerous awards, is filthy rich (what a cliché I know) and even models in his spare time. That’s when I decided to drop the bomb.

“I’ve actually met him already. Faker and his crew, that is.”

“What do you mean?”

“Yesterday…on my first day here…I wanted to freshen up before I head to class. I used the bathroom on the first floor.” That’s when their eyes grew big in an almost cartoony way and even Huni gasped.

“Oh my god…you did not!”

“I didn’t know! And how was I supposed to? You just can’t claim an entire bathroom all to yourselves!” I protested

“Oh honey…” Blank shakes his head. “Faker can claim anything he wants and we can’t do anything about it. Whatever he says we just have to obey.”

No wonder he sounded so disdainful when talking about Faker.  “But hasn’t anyone actually tried standing up to him?”

Blank and Huni share a bitter smile. “You can’t stand up to the best player in the entire school. That’s just how it works here.”

“You’d understand once you see him play. A lot of people have tried but nobody can beat him in his own game. And believe me you wouldn’t want to challenge Faker either unless you want to experience a humiliation of epic proportions.”

Something in Blank’s tone tells me that someone has tried that already – and I wouldn’t want to know what happened afterwards. So we just watched in silence as Faker scored another goal and as if on cue everyone else turned on the praise. I think it’s sickening – that someone like that can just do anything they want without repercussions. But I don’t know anything else about them aside from what Blank and Huni has told me and my impressions of them. I don’t know if I am brave enough to challenge someone like that.

But if there’s one thing I’m confident about it’s my skills.

As if tired of watching the same old show, Blank finally declares that we should go back inside. Blank and Huni make small talk at each other as we walk which I don’t pay much attention to. I keep my eyes on Faker as he walks off the field probably to rest or drink some water and along the way he gets clapped in the back and offered a high five by practically everyone in that class. He’s clearly adored.

But I wonder how much of that is genuine.

* * *

 

One thing I noticed about the student population of this school were the cliques. And how do I distinguish them? Easy. The jackets they wear.

Huni had drawn a map and given it to me saying it will be my guide for my whole stay here. The map-slash-guide (complete with doodles and anecdotes) was a breakdown of the cafeteria or in other words, which clique occupied which table. Not every single student is a part of a clique though so Huni has only marked the important ones. I refer to it as I make my way through the cafeteria.

Here was KT Rolster – black and white jackets and I recognize Deft and Mata who were both laughing at something on one of their friends’ phone. Huni wrote: _these guys like to play pranks so be careful._

Not far from them sat Afreeca Freecs and KSV whom Huni referred to as “not exactly friendly” and “just stay clear of them and you’ll be fine.” The Afreeca guys were distinguished by their blue and black colors while KSV were in an all black ensemble. Talk about somber. On the other side of the cafeteria is where most of the international students sit and they have their own cliques too – C9 with their blue and white, TSM and TL who were both black and white (just look out for the designs, Huni wrote) and Fnatic who were in black and yellow. Actually there were a lot more but since we don’t interact with them much Huni just wrote “et cetera” on the rest of the tables.

And finally – this could not be missed – SKT on the center lunch table. I wasn’t surprised by this. By choosing the center table not only can you keep tabs on everyone but they can see SKT too which I think is SKT’s goal in the first place. I’m actually about to pass by them right now so I could get to Huni and Blank’s table (which Huni had marked with a “the greatest people you will ever meet” in glitter pen) and I can’t help but take a peek. There’s just something about the way they carried themselves that just pulls you in even if you didn’t want to.

Wolf seemed to be talking about something while Bang picked at his food, seemingly bored. And at the center of them was Faker, gazing at the entire cafeteria like a king surveying his kingdom.

I shudder at the thought and quickly looked away. There’s something about his gaze that frightened me. I just know that I don’t want it landing on me. I try to hurry past them towards Huni and Blank’s table until a figure stood before me, causing me to stop. I saw the jacket first before I saw the face – black and white with a roller coaster design.

KT Rolster.

I look up and recognized Mata’s face and he’s giggling at me which took me by surprise. Mata and I don’t even talk in class so what’s this all of a sudden? That’s when I heard more giggling coming from behind me and saw that it was KT Rolster’s table. Huni told me that if a group/clique had a good ranking they sat nearer to SKT but that didn’t mean they were friends with SKT. Inter-clique friendship didn’t exist here. Every clique treated each other like rivals.

“Hi!” Mata said, struggling to contain his giggling. “We’re doing a lunchtime survey of new students. Can you answer a few questions?”

The giggling from KT Rolster’s table grew louder and I wasn’t an idiot not to know that they’re pulling a joke on me. Picking on the new kid. Wow I thought that only happened on TV.

“Excuse me but I have to---“

He cut me off. “Is your muffin buttered?”

“Pfffft…” came from someone from the KT Rolster table and one of them was even banging their hand against the table like this was so damn funny.

“Would you like someone to butter your muffin?”

I didn’t even know what to say here or even how to get myself out. I try looking at Blank and Huni’s table, try to get them to meet eye contact with me so I can telepathically send them a message that I need help here until another voice spoke up coming from the person I least expected: Faker.

“Excuse me is this guy bothering you?” he sounded like some gentleman rescuing someone from a street perv. Faker even arched his eyebrow and just like that Mata seemed to freeze up and so did everyone else not just the KT Rolster guys but like, half of the cafeteria.

“I…we were just---“

Beside Faker I saw Bang whisper something in Faker’s ear which I still heard. _“He was supposed to call me last night!”_

Faker most positively heard what Bang said but he showed no sign that he did. Instead he continued to look straight ahead, his gaze steady on Mata and a cool, chilly smile playing at his lips. He leaned forward with all the confidence of someone who knew he can destroy this guy’s life with one snap. “Mata you do not come to a party at my house, ask to duo with Bang and then scam on the new kid right in front of us two days later. He’s not interested. Do you understand that?”

Although I was annoyed at Mata it was hard not to feel sorry for the guy who now broke out in cold sweat for everyone to see.

“Y-yes Faker.” He managed to blurt out. Faker leaned back, satisfied. “Good. Get out of our faces then and stop bothering the new kid.”

Mata muttered something under his breath as he skulked away back to their table. Should I say thanks? Or should I just smile at them then run to Blank and Huni? I was still debating it in my head when I heard Faker speak again. And this time he was addressing me.

“Why don’t you sit down?” his smile turned from a cold, chilly one to a more friendly appearance. Wolf and Bang just looked on. Clearly they did not have a say on this. I gripped my tray nervously. Should I sit knowing who these people are? I try to catch Blank and Huni’s eyes at a distance.

“Seriously sit down.” Faker said again. Blank and Huni simply nodded. They looked surprised and intrigued at the same time. I guess SKT doesn’t normally do this and so with a deep breath, I sit down across from them. Behind me I can hear collective whispers and murmurs which I try not to pay much attention to.

Everything about Faker was now completely 100% friendly that if you look from the outside you’d think he was my best friend. “I know we started on the wrong foot and I apologize for that.”

Whoa. The word “apologize” did not seem to fit with this guy, given what I know about him. But still I push it out of my head.

“I’m Faker by the way and these are my friends Bang and Wolf.”

I only get a semi-audible groan from Bang and a little half-smile from Wolf.

“What’s your name?” Faker asked

“I’m Han Wang-ho but you can just call me Peanut.”

“So Peanut what school did you come from?”

“I’m homeschooled.” I replied and this seemed to get all of their attention, even Bang stops picking at his food. “My parents used to work in Africa. That’s where I grew up.”

“What?” Faker’s eyes grew wide

“My parents taught me at home---“

“No no I know what homeschool is!” Faker cried out. “So you’ve actually never been to a real school before?”

“No.”

“Shut up!” Faker said, totally awed

I simply shrugged, not knowing what exactly to say to them.

“Shut up!” he said again

“I…didn’t say anything.”

“Wow homeschooled that’s really interesting.”

“Uh…thanks?”

“But you’re like really cute.” He added as if those things were related

“Thanks.” I reply. This conversation was getting weird. Also Wolf is staring really hard at me like he wants to say something but not sure how to approach.

“So you agree?” Faker said looking like he was about to laugh. “You really think you’re cute?”

Wait, what? What was I even supposed to say to this? Was this a trick question? But before I could even think of an answer Faker reached across the table. “Wow that’s a nice watch!” he said, grabbing at my wrist and turning it over.

“Thanks.” I decided that’s the only appropriate response. “It’s new.”

“It looks so cool.” Faker said

“It’s so fetch!” Bang added and I realized that was the first thing Bang ever said since I sat down. Faker turned to him and the gesture seemed to surprise Bang. “What’s fetch?” Faker asked, frowning.

“Uh…it’s like slang. From…England.”

They held each other’s gazes for a few seconds till Faker broke it by rolling his eyes.

“So if you’re from Africa…” Wolf sounded like he had been meaning to ask this for a long time now. “…why do you look Korean?”

Bang looked horrified at this. “Oh my god Wolf you can’t just ask people why they look Korean!”

Faker shook his head at both of them. “Excuse me Peanut but can you give us some privacy for like, one second?”

“Uh…sure.” I leaned back as the boys huddled together, whispering to each other. I take this moment to sneak a glance at Blank and Huni who were watching the whole spectacle. They looked like they had big question marks floating on top of their heads and I guess I was too. I then realize that all of the other tables were discreetly watching us too.

After a few more seconds Faker broke the huddle. “Okay you should know that we don’t do this a lot. We’re a very exclusive group so this is like, a really huge deal.”

Oh god. Are they going to say what I’m thinking? Were they actually going to…

“We want you to join SKT.”

I swear the whole cafeteria turned silent. Even the staff manning the counter seemed to freeze. I didn’t have to turn around to know that every eye was on us. On me.

“That means you get to sit with us on this table every day and you get bathroom privileges.” Bang sounded like some real estate agent and I tried not to cringe as I remember that whole bathroom shebang. I can’t believe these guys were inviting me to join them just like that.

And I hate how my mind seemed to be saying yes.

“Oh and not only that. You can access the practice rooms anytime.” Wolf added. Practice rooms? Anytime? Well shit. This was getting harder and harder to say no. I can tell that this was only just a few of the many things SKT had privileges of but they didn’t have to list it off for me to know. But do I really want to? Be a part of this group that can do anything they want no matter how ridiculous and get away with it? Was this really what I want to become?’

“Uhh can you guys give me---“

“Great!” Faker beamed at me and I can tell from his eyes the way they are looking at me now that he recognized my hesitation. He knows it. And he wants me to know that he doesn’t take no for an answer.

“We’ll see you tomorrow then.”

They’ll see me tomorrow. The _king_ has spoken.

“On Wednesdays we wear this!” I don’t know where Wolf got it but he pulled out this black and white jacket out of nowhere and thrusted it in my hands. I stare at that familiar logo, dread mounting up inside of me.

I stare at the black and white cloth in my hands.

_Dear god what have I gotten myself into?_


	3. Bribed You with a Milkshake

Despite the huge “victory” hovering in front of him Faker did not feel the least bit relieved or even satisfied. Despite having only died twice he still thought his performance needed more improvement. And not only him but Bang and Wolf too. Although they had dominated the whole game he still felt as if the botlane had slacked off a bit. And in SKT there was no slacking off.

Bang removed his headphones before turning to him. “Tell me again why you invited the new kid to hang out with us?”

Normally this would tick Faker off. He didn’t like it when they questioned him. Couldn’t they just trust him for once? But this time he decided he didn’t mind entertaining questions for a little bit. “There’s something about that kid Peanut. I want to keep a close eye on him.”

Wolf looked on curiously and Bang said nothing so Faker felt the need to fill in the silence. “You know it’s new students like him who feel like they can save everyone and everything. They think they’re this special hero and I’m having none of that. Specially that whole incident at the bathroom? We need to keep him in line, show to him how things really work around here and what better way than to let him join us?”

“Well he does have this rebellious aura about him.” Bang said and this seemed enough to Faker. They were all silent again as they turned back to their PCs to read and analyse their stats until a few minutes later Untara walked in.

“ _Hyung_ , your father wants to see you.”                         

This caused Faker to freeze at first but it happened so fast that Bang thought he must’ve imagined it. Faker took a deep breath as if to compose himself before shutting off his PC and standing up to collect his things, leaving Bang and Wolf to wonder what to do with themselves while their friend went off to the principal’s office.

* * *

 

“I just don’t get it!”

It was after school hours and the three of us are sitting under that particular tree on the field again. Some guys are playing soccer again but this time no SKT members. I was already with the jacket Wolf gave me but I’m not wearing it. instead it’s balled up on my lap. Somehow I still find it hard to believe that the so-called most popular clique in school invited _me_.

“Why would Faker invite me?” I continued. “I haven’t even been here for a week!”

“Maybe he saw something special in you.” Huni said which really wasn’t helping my anxiety over the whole thing. Blank scoffed at this. “Since when did Faker see anything special in other people?” then he turned to me. “But it doesn’t matter whatever his reason is. You have to do this Peanut! You have to tell us all the mean stuff Faker has been saying!”

“Um…”

“And what he does too! I bet he’s got some secret out there that we can use.”

“Use for what?” I asked but Blank didn’t really answer my question. He just gave me a look as if to say “duh?!”

“I’m more interested in what he does to win. I bet he’s got some secret technique! You have to find it for us Peanut!” Huni said

“Hold on, you guys want me to spy on Faker?!”

Blank gave me another “duh.”

“Well Peanut you’re the only one who’s got inside access.” Huni said with a shrug

I was still thinking it over when a small, younger looking guy came sauntering towards us and to my surprise he’s wearing an SKT jacket.

“Peanut-hyung...” he said shyly. “Faker-hyung is in the cafeteria. He wants to see you.”

“Hey Untara!” Huni waved at him. “How’s it going?”

_Untara?_

“Hello.” All Huni got was a shy smile and a polite nod. He even seemed surprised that Huni even spoke to him. As I got up I caught Blank looking at me as if trying to tell me that I should do what they wanted – to spy on Faker. I know they hate the guy but it still feels kinda wrong. I put the jacket on as I joined Untara.

* * *

 

Faker was sipping a milkshake when we saw him. Wow I didn’t even know the cafeteria has milkshakes. He smiled when he saw us and patted the seat next to him.

“That would be all Untara. You’re dismissed.”

Untara gave a polite nod before walking away but I could’ve sworn he let out a subtle sigh of relief. I sat down next to Faker. “Why don’t you let Untara join us?” I asked

“He’s not exactly SKT. He’s our assistant.”

And so? I think the poor dude can use a milkshake or two. But I can tell there’s no use addressing it to Faker so I just nod. “Where are the others by the way?”

“You mean Bang and Wolf? They’re still in the practice room.”

At this time? Whoa talk about dedication.

“Anyway I want to apologize to you Peanut.”

I try not to let my surprise show.

“About what happened in the bathroom.” He continued. “I hope you understand I just don’t like it when other people get what’s ours. I get territorial.”

He doesn’t take his gaze off me and I don’t know but it’s making me feel weird. Also I try not to think about Blank and Huni’s orders to spy on him. It’s definitely not helping me here.

“It’s fine Faker.” I replied. You just traumatized me on my first day of school but it’s fine dude. Honestly.

Faker beamed at me like he just heard the answer he’s been expecting and it makes me wonder if this whole apology of his is rehearsed. But it quickly goes away when a staff walks over to our spot and places a milkshake in front of me.

“It’s for you.” Faker says and in spite of my surprise I couldn’t help but smile. “Wow how did you know I like this flavor?”

Faker shrugged. “Just a guess. But I’m good at that.”

“Wow thanks.” And I was even surprised that I meant it.

Faker smiled like it was no big deal. “We’re going to the mall tomorrow after school. Wanna join?”

I couldn’t answer because I was already deep into the milkshake but from the smile on my face I think we both get that as a yes.

* * *

 

I had just finished a ranked match (victory thank god) when Blank called and now I’m having a sort of argument with him. It’s not exactly the kind where we curse at each other but from the way our voices are rising we’re pretty much close to that.

“Faker is NOT nice!” he yelled over the phone. I shrug even though he can’t see me. “I don’t know Blank I mean okay he may be a little intimidating but---“

He scoffs. “A little? Oh come on Peanut he just bribed you with a milkshake and now you think he’s a _little_ intimidating. Like he didn’t threaten you on the first day of school.”

“He apologized okay? Twice. And the milkshake wasn’t a bribe it was a gift.” Or at least I think it was.

He scoffs again. “A gift really? Listen to yourself Peanut.”

I look at the results of my last match on screen. I had a good KDA and I had a good performance. I even got S+ and I was on my promos for god’s sake. I’m feeling so good about myself that I decided I wasn’t going to take any shit tonight.

“No Blank listen to yourself. Why are you so obsessed with Faker?”

At this he finally turns quiet. “Okay so he’s not your typical nice guy but he’s not all evil either. He doesn’t eat live babies if that’s what you want to know.” I added

A moment of silence passed between us which was broken by Blank’s sigh of defeat. “Okay fine but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

I wanted to say something back, hit him with a _but you’re the one who told me to hang out with him and spy on him!_ But then it occurred to me that maybe Blank was pissed because he didn’t like what I told him even though it was the truth – because it contradicts his opinions. Blank hangs up and I try not to dwell too much on it. It’s not my fault he has such a black and white perspective of other people. I go back to my laptop and queue up for another game when my phone lights up, alerting me about a text from an unknown number. Curious, I open it.

_Faker said you’re coming with us tomorrow. Can’t wait! :D –Wolf_

I smile as I type a reply back all while trying to ignore Blank’s warning in my head.

* * *

 

All day I was looking forward to my after school hangout with Faker and the others. Really, it was all I can think about, even right now in the middle of class. Wolf told me last night that after dropping by at the mall we’ll go to Faker’s house which I was very curious about. And also Blank and Huni were dying to find out. Well it’s much more of Huni actually. Blank pretended to act as if he didn’t care. I continued taking down notes when suddenly the guy in front of me turned around and--- _holy shit_.

“Excuse me do you have a pencil I could borrow?”

Lord I would’ve given him an entire goddamn bookstore. “Um, here.” I reached for the one that I always keep as an extra.

“Thanks.” The guy smiled at me and I swear that smile could melt my insides. I lost focus on my notes and found myself staring at the back of his head. How come I’ve never noticed him before?

“Now what would you do in this situation? Peanut?”

“He’s so cute.”

Wait. Holy fuck. Did I just say that out loud? Suddenly everyone in my general vicinity is giving me weird looks. Thankfully the teacher hadn’t heard that. I cleared my throat.

“Uh, I would focus on helping the lanes that are ahead. That way they would be able to snowball which would lead us to a higher chance of winning whereas if I try to help the lanes that are behind I might end up getting dragged down too and not be much of help.”

That answer sent a more-than-satisfied smile on our teacher’s face. “Very good Peanut now who can tell me…”

“That was a great answer.” Time seemed to pause again when the guy in front of me said that and I was so surprised that I can only smile back. I forgot about my notes and for the rest of the class until the bell rang and all I can think about was this person in front of me. I want to know more about him and I think I know just who to ask. When the ball rang and we stood up to fix our things he handed my pencil back and when I reached for it that’s when I noticed what he was wearing.

“Thanks again. See you around!” without waiting for my reply he hitched his backpack over his shoulder and walked out of the room and I was left staring at his back as he does so, my head filled with conflicting thoughts.

He was wearing a KT Rolster jacket.

* * *

 

“So, Peanut…”as Bang shut his locker I tried my best not to flinch. Is he mad? He seems so serious today. “Faker wants me to tell you about some rules we have.” However something in his tone tells me he’s enjoying this.

“You should always wear the jacket. You’re one of us now and you know what that means right?”

“Um…access to a lot of things?” I reply because that’s the first thing that I could think of and Bang doesn’t seem like the type to hang around and wait for answers.

“Technically yes but not only that. We’re basically royalty here.”

I can definitely tell.

“We’ve got a reputation to uphold. If we let our guard down even just for a sec all these little…” Bang gestured vaguely at the people walking past us. “These nobodies will scramble at any chance they get just to be where we are. That’s why Faker is kinda mean sometimes. Keeps everyone where they should be, you know?”

All I could do was nod, letting Bang’s words sink in.

“But Faker is a good friend trust me. He’s the one who warned me about Mata and I should’ve listened but I didn’t so now I owe a lot to him.” Before I could ask what is that all about Bang speaks again. “So you should definitely listen to Faker and do anything he says. Oh and another thing you can’t just hang out with anybody. You can only talk to the high ranking groups but not all of them. The Afreeca guys are okay, SSG is…meh. And I guess you can talk to the international guys from time to time. If you’re good at English that is.”

“Uh what about---“

“And the ones with no group whatsoever? Faker thinks they’re losers who aren’t good enough. Just like those ones over there. Ugh!”

As it happens it’s Blank and Huni whom Bang gives a disgusted look at. They’re a few paces away from us, laughing at a comic book Huni is holding. I probably shouldn’t tell them Bang said that.

“Now I don’t know what Faker saw in you but I heard you’re a Plat I jungler.”

“Yeah I’m really proud of---“

“You should get to Diamond pretty soon or Faker might not like it. He gets meticulous about these things.”

I try not to look too dejected. “Right. I’m currently in my promos.”

Bang nodded, satisfied. “Good. Hit me up if you’re in the mood for a duo. I can carry.”

A part of me wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face. As if I can’t carry a damn game myself.

“Got any questions?” Bang said

“Actually, can we hang out with the KT Rolster guys?”

Bang’s face clouded in an instant. He crossed his arms. “KT huh? Depends. Mata is kinda off limits right now. Deft is okay but he’s really short tempered so I wouldn’t advise on that. Score is okay too.”

“Is Score the tall guy with the glasses who looks really cool?”

At that Bang’s face turns into that of horror. “Oh no…” he gasped. “Score is…no not that one. You’re talking about Smeb.”

“He’s in my advanced jungling class and I dunno he seems really cool and nice.”

“No.”

No? A cold, flat no? Just like that?

“What do you mean?”

“You can’t hang out with Smeb he’s off limits too. You know what let’s just say the KT guys are all off limits. They’re our rivals remember that.”

“Yeah I get that but why is Smeb off limits specifically?”

Bang draws a deep, long breath then looks around as if someone might overhear. “Last year Smeb and Faker were duo partners for this particular class. But they became good friends outside of the class too. They were really close to the point that Faker invited Smeb to join SKT and Smeb said he’d think about it.”

Wow why wasn’t I given that chance?

“So…what happened?” I asked, only noticing then that I had been picking at a loose thread from my jacket all this time.

“He didn’t hear from Smeb for a while and when we checked up on him, we found out he has joined KT instead all this time.”

Well shit.

“Is that why you guys are rivals?”

“It’s just one of the many reasons. And we can’t deny KT is really good so we have to be better.” Bang stands up straighter, leaning away from his locker. “That’s why you have to get to Diamond soon.” He then pats my shoulder. “Faker hates slackers for one. Keep that in mind.”

I try not to think about how the rules sounded more about Faker’s whims than anything. No talking to this or that because Faker hates them. He’s really that influential huh?

“So I guess that’s all for now.” Bang said. “If you have anything else to ask just text me. You’re so lucky to be with us you know? Not everyone gets to be SKT specially not transfers like you. Be grateful.” He walks away and I watch him go, my mind filled with not-so-pleasant thoughts. And as if he heard them he abruptly turns around and this caused me to stiffen all over again. Surely Bang is not telepathic?

“Oh and Peanut? Don’t worry I won’t tell Faker I promise.”

Right.

I don’t think I’m going to hit him up for a duo anytime soon.


	4. Burn Book = Death Note

Okay so maybe I wasn’t allowed to talk or hang out with Smeb but that didn’t mean I wasn’t allowed to stare at him and really how could you not?

It’s afterschool hours and I’m just waiting for Faker’s text. Or any of them. And right now Smeb is there at the field playing soccer with a bunch of other boys. He was obviously the best looking one out there. The rest of them appeared sweaty and exhausted but Smeb looked like some soccer superstar raising his hand to call attention and jogging across the field to get to the ball. He reminded me of that ridiculously photogenic guy meme.

I spotted his KT jacket crumpled to the side next to his bag. If I was some yandere stalker I would’ve stole it by now but since I wasn’t I just stood there watching him play. But that didn’t mean I wasn’t straining myself right now from calling out to him. Or stealing his jacket and wondering what it smells like.

You didn’t read the last sentence.

“Hey Peanut!”

Oh Jesus. He’s looking at me. He’s seen me! And he’s even smiling and waving. I’m just glad he doesn’t see how fast my heart is beating right now.

“Hey Smeb!” I called right back

He jogged over to where I stood. “Not doing anything? Come join us!”

I want to say yes. Hell, I was about to, Faker and his rules be damned. But just when I was already thinking about taking my jacket off I heard some loud hip-hop music coming from a distance along with the roar of a car engine. Without turning around I can pretty much guess who it was.

As if Smeb had read my mind, he takes a few steps back. “It’s your friends.” I heard him mutter under his breath and god knows how badly I wanted to correct him.

“So, guess I’ll see you around then?”

I gripped the straps of my backpack. “Y-yeah. See you around. Have fun!”

“You too.” He said before running back to the game.

 I sighed. Did we just have an interaction that consisted of more than just a Hello and a friendly smile? We totally just did. I was still gazing at the field (at Smeb in particular) when I heard the honking of a car behind me and that obnoxious hip-hop music just got louder. I turned to see a sleek black Mercedes Benz convertible with Faker in the driver’s seat and Bang beside him, a pair of Ray-Bans adorning his face. I gotta admit though it suited him pretty well and the both of them actually looked…well, cool.

At the backseat sat Wolf who grinned when he saw me and waved enthusiastically.

“Get in loser we’re going shopping!” Faker called out.

And despite everything I find myself grinning back and running excitedly towards them. They simply radiated this aura of coolness that you just can’t help but be drawn in. I thought back to what Bang said, about being grateful that they invited me and as I hopped in beside Wolf and realized that a lot of people were looking at us, I was starting to feel exactly that way.

* * *

 

We are currently at a mall near the school and right now a lot of our schoolmates are here which makes me wonder if they went here just to see us outside the school or “accidentally” bump into us. Apparently this group’s popularity isn’t contained within the four walls of LCK High. As I walk with Faker, Bang and Wolf a lot of our fellow schoolmates smile in our direction. Some specially the younger ones even seemed a little bit star struck. I know that all those smiles and attention were all for Faker but since I was with him and wearing the exact same jacket he was wearing I almost felt like they extended to me too. Being seen with Faker just gives you this huge confidence boost, made you feel like you’re this important person. And for a new student like me I guess that’s a huge thing.

“So how do you like LCK so far?” Faker asks. Right now the four of us are sipping smoothies as we walk and just to see the reach of Faker’s popularity I can now spot a couple of our schoolmates scrambling to buy the same fruit flavoured smoothie Faker is drinking.

“It’s great and so far I’m not having difficulty with any of my subjects. Yet.” I reply, throwing in the “yet” for good measure. Wolf then started to say something to Faker and that’s when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. It was a PM from Blank.

**Blank** : nice smoothies

**Blank** : what’s Faker drinking?

What the heck?!

**Me** : ???

Blank replied almost immediately.

**Blank** : don’t get creeped out but I c u guys rn

**Me** : ???!!

**Blank:** to ur right

Blank then sent a waving emoji just before I turned to my right and spotted him. He was in a store selling skin care products and the likes. He’s standing behind the counter and there was Huni although not in the same uniform Blank is wearing. I almost did a double take. Blank never mentioned he works here. They both waved and gave me a thumbs up as I walked past. With Wolf chattering beside me I can safely guess Faker and Bang didn’t notice that.

**Me** : u spying now too?

**Blank:** chill dude I just happen to work here and u guys just happen to pass by

**Blank:** hi Peanut!! Hope ur having a good time –Huni

**Me** : I’m good Huni tnx

**Blank** : r u still mad at me?

**Me** : ?

**Blank** : cos Huni and I are planning to catch a movie this weekend and we want u to come

**Blank** : snacks r on me

**Me** : okaaay I guess I’m not mad……

**Blank** : lol thought you’d say that

**Blank:** in the meantime have fun with the LCK royalty

 

“Is that Mata?!”

I looked up from my phone as I heard Bang’s seemingly scandalized voice.

“Also Deft.” Wolf pointed out. “And Score too.”

The said three KT Rolster guys were currently hanging out by the fountain talking and laughing with each other. Faker seemed to be scrutinizing them although I couldn’t really tell what’s going on in his mind as on the outward he appears calm and on second thought, calculating. I don’t even know what we’re supposed to do here. Just watch those three KT guys spending quality time with each other? But as Faker wasn’t doing anything, Bang and Wolf didn’t move either so the three of us just stood there waiting for Faker’s next move. I was starting to get antsy (and honestly this was awkward it’s only a miracle those guys hadn’t noticed us yet) when Mata stood up and threw a coin at the fountain.

He then proceeded to close his eyes and fold his hands as if in prayer. I would’ve thought he was serious if it weren’t for Deft and Score giggling on either side of him.

“I wonder what he wished for.” Bang sounded almost wistful. And just then Faker grinned and I catch the hint of mischief in his eyes.

“I don’t care what he wished for. I will make him wish he hadn’t messed with us. Give me your phone Bang.”

I can tell he was used to Faker bossing him around by how fast his hand moved to his pocket- almost like it was on instinct but he stopped. “Wait you’re not gonna call him are you?”

“Do you think I’m an idiot?” Faker snapped impatiently

“N-no.” Bang retorted and reluctantly handed his phone to Faker who took it and punched in a few numbers.

“Hey Dae-ho it’s me Sang-hyeok. Can you give me Cho Se-hyeong’s home number? It’s urgent.”

There was a few seconds of silence before Faker spoke up again. “Thanks!” he then ended the call and proceeded to punch in a new number. As he did so, I catch Bang giving me and Wolf a worried look but as if he didn’t want Faker catching him doubt, he quickly turned away. I gotta admit- I was holding my breath here, totally in suspense of whatever Faker was going to do next.

“Hello may I please speak to Mr. or Mrs. Cho? This is Choi Dae-ho a teacher from your son’s school. I am calling in behalf of his unsatisfactory performance on a few subjects. If you could have him give me a call as soon as possible. Thank you.” All that time the look of mischief in Faker’s eyes never left. He handed the phone back to Bang who now appeared as if he was going to have a heart attack.

“What did you---“

“Watch.” Faker cut him off, his calculating gaze never leaving that of the three KT boys by the fountain. I admit- I was riveted by what Faker did. Not only did he sound so professional over the phone but the fact that he pulled it all off on the spot, I never would’ve done such a thing. And even if I did I would’ve planned it all beforehand and practiced. But Faker didn’t. And I can tell, by the way he so smugly smiled that he was expecting the results any time now.

I go back to watching Mata and his friends. The poor dude. I wonder whatever did he do to Bang. He was sure going to regret it now. The three of them went back to conversing with each other until Mata pulled out his phone and his friends turned quiet as he put it against his ear. Faker suppressed a laugh as he watched Mata’s face turn from surprise to sheer panic. Eventually, Bang and Wolf laughed too.

“That was so fetch!” Bang cackled

“I told you.” Faker replied coolly. “That guy is going to regret ever messing with you. Anyone messes with one of us, they’re gonna get what’s coming for them. And besides I just hate those guys in general. Let’s go boys. Nothing more to see here.”

With a satisfied smile, Faker continued to sip on his smoothie, casually walking away from the chaos he just caused.

* * *

 

I have this feeling that Faker wanted to show it to me- how powerful and downright scary he can be. How one whim of his can affect another person so much. That feeling never felt even as we climb into Faker’s convertible. The three of them were still laughing over Mata’s predicament and I find myself pretending to laugh along too because something tells me that if I don’t I’ll end up just like Mata.

“Holy shit I still can’t forget his face!” Faker howled with laughter as he drove out of the mall’s parking lot. Bang and Wolf continued to laugh as if they just heard the best joke ever. Thankfully their laughter was drowned out when Bang reached over to turn the radio on. I’ve never felt more relieved to hear some obscure rap music in that moment. But then just when I’m about to say thank you to the gods above, Faker lowers the volume so much he might as well have turned it off.

“I’m not in the mood for that right now. Change it.” he ordered

I could tell that Bang even with his Ray-Bans back on, is probably shooting nervous glances at Wolf right now. “What would you like then?”

“Ugh just change it Bang it’s not that hard!”

I thought Bang was going to have to shuffle through station after station when Faker points at the glove compartment. “I have some CDs in there. Just get one.”

Wow who still has CDs in this digital age and day? Faker apparently. I caught Bang’s shoulders sigh with relief before proceeding to open the glove compartment.

“Hmmm….” I heard Bang say from the passenger seat. “An old album…the mixtape I gave you last Christmas…”

Wait, a mixtape?!

“Oh that one, that one!” Faker excitedly pointed out and for some reason Wolf looks a bit disappointed.

“This…one?” now I can see why. Reluctantly, Bang raises the CD that got Faker so excited. On the cover is a picture of a violin.

It’s an album of classical music.

“Yeah put it in.” Faker instructed and I silently say goodbye to whoever was rapping and say hello to violin music that for some reason, sounds ominous to me right now.

* * *

 

There’s no other way to describe it: Faker’s house is HUGE.

As he turns off the engine of his convertible I still can’t take my eyes off it. I swear his house could be featured in some dream home magazine.

“Your house is nice.” I can’t help but say because really it’s my first time being in front of something like this.

“I know right?” Faker replied as he smoothly slides out of the driver’s seat. Beside me, Wolf nods eagerly. “I’ve been to Faker’s house many times already but I’m still amazed it’s like going to a movie star’s mansion!”

Now this time I get curious. Bang and Faker are walking ahead of us so I get this as the chance to ask Wolf. “How did they get a house this big? What does Faker’s parents do for a living?”

“Well Faker’s family has always been this rich but to answer your question, his mom works overseas.”

I knew I could count on Wolf. “And his dad?”

That’s when Wolf gives me a quizzical look. “You don’t know?”

Am I supposed to? But I bite that retort in and simply shrug.

“Oh right I guess that’s because you’re new.” Wolf leans close to me as if he’s going to share a secret. “His father is the principal of our school.”

This causes me to stop in my tracks. Like really stop. His father is what?! The gears start to turn in my head. How he got Mata’s parents’ numbers…how he acts like he’s above the school rules…

“Guys what’s taking you so long?” I look up to see Faker peering at me from the front entrance of their house. “Come in.”

And even though it was late afternoon, his smile still gave me the chills.

* * *

 

It was even grander from the inside. The living room reminded me of a museum from the marble tiling to the various statues and ornamental jars displayed here and there. Only thing standing out was this huge LCD TV showing some Western cartoon and perched on the couch was a little boy whom I assumed was Faker’s little brother.

“Where’s everyone?” I asked, making sure my voice was low.

“Faker’s dad is probably still at work and it’s probably the maid’s day-off today.” Wolf answered. Whoa they even have a maid. Well it figures with a house this big. Really now why should I even be surprised. We climb upstairs where Faker leads us to his room and even though I was expecting it to be grand I couldn’t keep myself from exclaiming how cool it was.

“Wow your room is big!” and it really was. This was probably about the size of my room and my parents’ room combined. Maybe there’d even be some space left. And wow he even has his own bath. I’m seriously jealous.

“Thanks!” Faker said as he throws himself on his bed that would probably fit all four of us. “It was my parents’ but I made them trade.”

There were posters of famous esports players whom I recognize right away- Madlife, Imp, Dade…and oh my god is that---

“Bengi!” I can’t help pointing out. Faker seems to be entertained by how excited I am.

“You know him?”

“Know him?” I cried out. “The dude is my idol!”

Bang threw himself beside Faker, lazily letting out a yawn. “He went to our school you know. All of them actually.”

“Really?”

Wolf perched himself at the foot of the bed. “Yep! You should see their pictures it’s displayed on the Hall of Fame at the first floor.”

Which reminds me I haven’t taken a good look at it yet but I do know it’s where famous alumni of the school get their pictures posted up. I know this is gonna sound far-fetched but it’s my dream to be featured in there. My picture among those legends I look up to…

“I have his autograph.” Faker says out of the blue, interrupting my Hall of Fame daydream.

“You do?”

“Yeah. I can give it to you if you want.” Faker sits up on his elbow while Bang continues to lie down beside him, looking all sleepy. They both turn to me as if waiting for my reaction and see if it will entertain them. “But you have to earn it.”

At that, Bang chuckles and it sets me on edge again. “Earn it? How?” I asked

Faker shrugged. “Oh we’ll see. Hey Bang why don’t you get the Burn Book? I feel like writing some stuff down.”

Burn…Book? And what does he mean by you have to earn it? What exactly do I have to do? Ugh this is a lot to take in. Laughing, Bang rolls over and puts his hand under the bed as if reaching for something. A few seconds later he pulls out some leather bound journal. If I had seen this on display at a bookstore I would’ve thought it was cute, like the type you make into a diary where you put down your thoughts and dreams and maybe even some poetry. But upon seeing its contents it was nowhere near that. In fact it’s the opposite. Instead of positive things like thoughts and poetry when Bang flips it open I see a bunch of cut-outs of people I vaguely recognize- some even have doodles on them along with things you’d say when flaming someone in game.

“Ha! I like that one!” Faker says, pointing at a picture of some smiling guy and underneath that in red ink, says _BOOSTED ANIMAL_

“I wrote that one.” Bang said, sounding proud of himself.

“Totally true.” Wolf added. They flip the page and I see a picture of a fat glasses wearing guy and underneath that it says _LOSER FAT VIRGIN_

“He still is.” Faker chuckled

Jesus. This might as well have been some sort of Death Note. They continue flipping through the pages laughing at what they have wrote and I try to laugh along with them but I just can’t bring myself to. I barely know these people and even if I did I don’t think _LOSER FAT VIRGIN_ is exactly funny. I mean so what if they’re fat and a virgin right? It’s none of my business!

“If you ever feel like letting your stress out on someone Peanut just write it down here. This is where we put all the people who annoy us.”

Bang turns to him. “But you’re annoyed at everyone.”

“Well it’s because they’re annoying! I can’t help it!”

Jesus I can’t understand these people.

“Whoa I still have this?” a picture falls out from one of the pages which Faker picks up. He then tells Wolf to get some scissors. I lean in to get a closer look and I stop, instantly recognizing who it was. On the photo was Blank and Huni.

As soon as Faker has the scissors he cuts the picture up, separating Blank and Huni. He then pastes Blank on one of the pages and starts writing something down. I couldn’t see what it was and anyway I couldn’t focus.

In the photo Blank is wearing an SKT jacket and he looks so happy, like he’s having the time of his life.

* * *

 

**8:13 PM**

**KT Smeb:** let’s go for karaoke this weekend!! \\(^0^)/

**KT Mata** : can’t I’m grounded

**KT Smeb** : what

**KT Smeb** : why?

**KT Mata** : someone pulled a prank on me. called my mom pretending to be a teacher and said my grades were bad

**KT Ucal** : WTF

**KT Score** : yeah that was terrible

**KT Smeb** : who the fuck would do such a thing?!

**KT Mata** : mom wouldn’t believe it was just a prank sooo yeah I’m grounded ‘till god knows when

**KT Deft** : u know what? I think it’s Faker who did it

**KT Deft** : and those little elves of his

**KT Ucal** : why would Faker do that?

**KT Deft** : why would Faker NOT do that? They hate us remember?

**KT Ucal** : yeah but that’s just childish

**KT Smeb** : and petty

**KT Deft** : say didn’t that new kid just join them? What’s his nickname again?

**KT Mata** : peanut something??

**KT Smeb** : he’s in one of my classes idk he seems nice

**KT Smeb** : I wonder why he’s with them

**KT Score** : I say we should get even

**KT Ucal** : wait we’re not even sure if its them

**KT Deft** : well shit I ain’t waiting around

**KT Deft** : I’m tired of their little games

**KT Mata** : yeah I agree

**KT Mata** : it’s time they get a taste of their own medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how many chapters I will write for this one but for sure this is gonna be a longfic probably 20+ chapters or so cos I just have a lot of ideas and I’m having fun writing it also this fic is kinda like a practice for me. I wanted to practice writing an anti-hero character (Faker) (and now that I think of it probably Bang as well) and practice my character development. Also I want to challenge myself on how I will be able to build Bang and Faker’s relationship from friends (frenemies? Lol) to lovers
> 
> ayt with that being said I shall get back to writing


	5. Vendetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dudes 
> 
> I lose a brain cell everytime I update this thing like idek is this crack?? is this romance?? idk a fucking thing my guy im just making shit up as I go along but damn im having so much fun
> 
> also I don't have a beta reader for this so all mistakes and flaws are mine
> 
> enjoy lads peace out

Blank woke up to a text from Peanut that morning.

 **Peanut** : hey let’s meet earlier. How does 12 sound?

Still in his just-waking-up haze Blank lets out a yawn as he scratches his head. 12? Didn’t they talk last night and agreed to meet at 1? Why the sudden change? He picks up his phone to answer back.

**Why what’s up?**

After sending it Blank gets up and walks over to the bathroom to wash his face. When he returned to his bed Peanut has already replied.

 **Peanut** : Huni wants us to meet earlier

Huni? That’s strange. Huni would’ve told him if that was the case. But Blank didn’t think much of it at that moment, his body still begging him to lie back down. He answers Peanut before doing so.

**Alrite then**

The reply was almost immediate.

 **Peanut** : meet u at the tables in front of the cinema

He should’ve known something was up. In fact he sensed it but Blank pushed it away. He simply made a mental note to himself to meet his friends earlier before he closed his eyes.

* * *

 

If I wasn’t so nervous about confronting Blank today I would’ve been bothered that I was sitting alone in the middle of an area filled with lovey-dovey couples. Honestly I wanted to curse myself for choosing such a spot. But nevermind that. It was 12:30 already and still no sign of Blank. No sign of Huni either but that was good.

On second thought, did Blank find out? I was starting to get scared. I’ve been here since 12 and even texted Blank that I was on my way but there was no reply from him. Had he found out after all? I check my phone again, this time determined to make a call when finally I spotted him.

Blank was running towards me an excited smile on his face. Okay this was a good sign. But still it didn’t calm my nerves. I wasn’t one for confrontations but I have to find out the truth. When he finally reached me he pulled the seat across from me and sat down. At least I allowed him to catch his breath.

“Sorry to keep you waiting. Where’s Huni? Is he buying the tickets?”

Here we go.

“Huni isn’t here.” I was surprised at how flat and icy my tone was. It reminded me of Faker for some reason.

“Er…what? I thought he wanted to meet us earlier.”

Underneath the table I crossed my legs and leaned back, trying to feign a cool disposition. “I believe you have some explaining to do Blank.”

His eyes widen for a bit and I can tell the gears in his mind are turning.

“How come you never told me you were SKT before?” for some reason I find myself raising my eyebrow the way I see Faker do. I guess my mind is telling me to copy his seemingly effective intimidation techniques. Believe me I really don’t want to intimidate or scare the hell out of Blank but I know playing nice won’t get me nowhere. Or at least get me the truth I wanted to hear.

“Didn’t cross your mind to tell me something that important?” I added

Blank inhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning back to me. “Look Peanut it’s not what you think.”

“Then tell me Blank what is it? You were SKT before and I had to find it out from Faker.”

At this Blank seemed to perk up. “D-did he say anything about me?”

I try to recall the events from that day I spent in Faker’s house. “No he didn’t say anything about you.” But he did write something about Blank in their little burn-book-slash-death-note. Which I don’t think Blank would like to know.

“I found out because he had a picture of you and Huni and I saw you wearing their jacket.”

Blank seemed as if he was trying to recall a memory. When he spoke up his voice quivered a little. “It’s true I was SKT before. I was close friends with Faker. Or at least I thought I was.”

I leaned closer. “What do you mean?”

“You know Bang right? You’ve seen how close he and Faker are? How would you describe their relationship?”

I think about the way Faker effortlessly bosses Bang around and how Bang does things for Faker with no question. But it wasn’t like how Untara is to them. No I wouldn’t describe Bang as another “assistant”. They still interacted like they’re friends- Bang easily falls to Faker’s side like he’s meant to always be there. Wolf isn’t like that from what I observed thus far.

“They’re best friends?”

“Exactly!” Blank retorted. “I was that to Faker before Bang came into the picture. No, no let me rephrase that. Before Bang stole that away.”

Again, what does he mean? Blank answers right away before I can even ask. “Before it’s just me, Faker and Bang. We were good friends until Bang started sidling up to Faker, talking about me behind my back and some of it weren’t even true! I never said that Faker’s haircut last year was terrible!” at this his voice had raised a notch and he even slammed his hand on the table with such passion that the people surrounding us couldn’t help but glance.

I cleared my throat. “Uh, Blank? I think we’re getting a little side-tracked here.”

“Oh. Uh right, right. Where was I? oh yeah Bang was feeding lies to Faker that apparently I had said and if there’s one thing Faker hates it’s treachery. Faker confronted me about it but he never listened to my side. He believed everything Bang said and before I knew it they had kicked me out of the group. Bang replaced my position then eventually Wolf joined them. They plucked him out of obscurity. Wolf was just a nobody back then. He didn’t have any group but his skills as a Support were growing and people started talking about him so they decided to get Wolf before somebody else does. And that’s how you see the SKT of today.”

Whoa that was a lot to take in. I was quiet since I was still trying to digest it all so Blank spoke again and this time he sounds calmer.

“It was actually fun being with them ‘till I realized it was all so damn superficial. Of course I couldn’t see it at that time all I was thinking was how it felt good being around Faker and having everyone else wanting to be like you just because the most popular boy in school chose you to be his friend.”

Blank shrugged. “I was blinded by that I guess.”

I nodded, totally understanding what he said. But now that he told me this I was beginning to feel certain that I wouldn’t end up like him.

Looking back at it now I wanted to slap myself for such naïve thinking.

“So is that why you want me to spy on them? So you can get back at them for what they did to you?”

I remember the disgusted look Bang gave to Blank and Huni when he described them as nobodies who aren’t good enough just because they don’t have a group along with Blank’s story on how Bang fed lies to Faker to get him out of the group. It now made me more confident about this whole spying thing.

“I stopped caring about them a long time ago but if you find something useful I guess I don’t mind.”

I’m not sure about that I mean from what I observed in Blank’s reaction regarding his former “friends” I can tell he still cares about what they think of him. But I say none of that and simply agree to this whole spying business. After all aren’t we all like that? Pretending not to give a fuck about what other people think of us but the moment we hear something suddenly it gets us all concerned.

“Alright then for instance they have this thing they call the Burn Book…”

* * *

 

Huni had arrived at 1:15 and apologized for being late which Peanut and Blank didn’t mind. By the time Huni had arrived though, Blank had already changed the topic. Of course he knew about that stupid book. He even used to write stuff on it.

What he was dying to find out now was if they had written something about him. Blank had a hunch that Peanut lied to him. Maybe not 100% lied but he had at least hidden something from Blank which so happens was something he wanted to find out.

Blank decided he was going to have to make a plan.

While Peanut and Huni went in line for the tickets, Blank went to buy some popcorn. As he was getting back he stared at Peanut from a distance.

_I’m sorry Peanut. I lied._

* * *

 

**1:17 PM**

**KT Score** : this is strange

 **KT Deft** : ?

 **KT Score** : that new kid he’s SKT right?

 **KT Mata** : for some unexplainable reason, yeah

 **KT Score** : so why is he here with Blank and huni?

 **KT Deft** : ?

 **KT Mata** : ?

 **KT Score** sent a **photo**.

 **KT Deft** : move ur face I can’t see

 **KT Score** : just zoom in to my left u lazy ass

 **KT Score** : you’ll see them

 **KT Mata** : holy shit it is the new kid

 **KT Smeb** : SCORE ARE YOU IN THE FUCKING CINEMA

 **KT Smeb** : BY YOURSELF???

 **KT Score** : um yeah? Is there a problem? There’s a movie I wanna see

 **KT Smeb** : ugh why didn’t u invite me? I’m bored out of my mind here

 **KT Score** : I thought u were grounded

 **KT Smeb** : I’m not

 **KT Smeb** : it’s Mata who is grounded

 **KT Deft** : what does this mean?

 **KT Smeb** : it means I’m free

 **KT Deft** : if the new kid is SKT why is he hanging out with Blank and Huni? You can’t be SKT and hang out with other ppl right?

 **KT Smeb** : ugh I haven’t even fucking showered

 **KT Deft** : unless he’s hanging out with them behind their backs! Oh this is gonna be juicy

 **KT Smeb:** wait for me Score

 **KT Score** : will u 2 pls stop talking for a while? I’m getting confused

 **KT Mata** : hey Deft is the plan still on?

 **KT Deft** : u bet it is

 **KT Score** : wait what plan?

 **KT Ucal** : Score why are you in the cinema by yourself?

 **KT Score** : am I not allowed? Is there a law that says u should watch by group?

 **KT Smeb** : I’m already in the shower

 **KT Ucal:** we didn’t need to know that Smeb

 **KT Smeb** : I was talking to Score

 **KT Score** : UGH

 **KT Score:** GUYS

 **KT Score:** WILL YOU STOP TALKING AT THE SAME TIME

 **KT Score** : also

 **KT Score** : what plan??

* * *

 

“So I was like, totally! And then he was all like no way! And then I said yes way! And then he said…”

I’m back at school and this is the first thing that I have to go through; Bang’s incessant self centered blabbering. And it wasn’t even eight yet.

Jesus there should be a limit to what I can put up with. But then I figured, if I was going to help Blank with his little spying plan this is probably one of the things I just have to do. We reached Bang’s locker and I try my best not to yawn. All I wanted right now is to get back to the classroom, put my head down and get some shut eye but no. Bang just has to drag me along so he can have someone to listen to him although I don’t even have the slightest clue what he’s talking about and frankly I’m not interested. Sleep is more interesting right now.

I must be a really good actor because Bang doesn’t notice how sleepy I am and keeps on yammering on as he enters his locker combination. Or maybe he just doesn’t care.

“So I was about to tell him…oh my god.”

I blinked. He was about to tell who oh my god? Ok, what next?

I turn to Bang, expecting him to go on but instead he’s just standing there staring wide eyed at something inside his locker.

“I-is that a…” he points at it and that’s when it registered to me that something wasn’t right. Alarmed, I gently pushed him aside to see what he was pointing at.

A frog. There is a live frog in Bang’s locker. It’s just sitting there atop his pile of books. But then it jumped.

And that’s how, at 7:30 in the morning our shrieking can be heard all over LCK High.

* * *

 

It wasn’t even lunchtime but I was pretty confident the entire school already knows about the two SKT guys who screamed like adolescent girls in a concert.

Evidence? While I was walking down the hall I saw a couple of guys talking to each other and when they spotted me they immediately dropped their voices to a whisper while subtly gesturing at me. I hadn’t even fully passed them by when they started giggling. It really doesn’t take a genius to find out why.

I opened the door to the SKT exclusive bathroom and headed inside. I got a text in the middle of class to go here, something about an urgent meeting but all I see right now is Bang and Faker. Wolf was nowhere to be found. But I can definitely tell who called this “meeting” on.

“I’m telling you Bang, stop freaking out.” Faker said, casually leaning against the sinks. “You’re only making a bigger fool of yourself.”

“Excuse me?!” Bang cried out. “You’re only lax because it was my locker, not yours! But I’m pretty sure they meant to put that thing in yours!”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Faker scoffed then he finally spotted me. “What do you think Peanut?”

Bang looked surprised to see me but wanted to hear my answer nonetheless.

“Do you have an idea on who could’ve done this?” Faker asked

I shrugged. No idea.

“I bet it’s the KT Rolster guys finally getting back at us!” Bang exclaimed

“Why the hell would they know your locker combination?” Faker said

“I…I don’t know. They must have---“

“Leave it Bang.” Faker’s tone was final. “It was a childish prank that’s all.”

“But---“

“I said leave it! And don’t text me again in the middle of class unless it’s important.”

We watch as Faker walks out, leaving me and Bang who seemed to be in the verge of tears. I saw him clench his fists. “I…I can’t believe him sometimes.” There was a little crack in Bang’s voice and this gets me moving. I went to his side and patted his shoulder.

“He doesn’t care just because it wasn’t his locker! But if it had been his he would be unleashing hell right now! Why can’t he…” Bang suddenly jerks away from me and turns to the sink, planting his hands on the edge of it. “Why can’t he do the same thing for me? Am I not his friend? Am I a terrible friend Peanut?”

Oh god I’m really not the one he should be asking but my remaining conscience and sympathy got the best of me. I moved to his side again. “You’re not terrible Bang. Come on let’s head back to class.”

“I…I don’t think I can Peanut.”

The poor dude. I check my watch. Only a few minutes left before lunch. Alright I can just tell the teacher I had to go to the clinic. I put my arm around Bang and together we just stood there, waiting for the bell to ring.

* * *

 

 “Will this make my pores look smaller?” Huni asked and without missing a beat Blank answered. “No Huni it won’t. And will you please put that back?”

Right now the three of us are hanging out at Blank’s workplace which is currently devoid of any customers with some Kpop music softly playing from the speakers. Since we can’t hang out at school this is where we decided to meet so I can give them “reports”. Only Blank seems to be more interested though as Huni continues to look around, checking out the products on display with genuine curiosity.

“So what did Faker say?” Blank asked

“Nothing. He just wants to drop the whole thing, dismiss it as some childish prank.”

“And Bang? I bet he’s upset.”

“Dude they were barely talking to each other!” I recalled the events of the lunch we had a while ago where Faker was giving Bang the cold shoulder and Bang wasn’t even halfway to finishing his food when he just stood up and said he had something to do. Faker then proceeded to call Bang “annoying” just when Bang was out of earshot.

Wolf remained neutral and me? I was so quiet I might as well have been invisible. But, for just this once, I was totally on Bang’s side.

Blank on the other hand was so happy to hear this. “Oh my! A frog in Bang’s locker! Everyone is still talking about it you know. Some even say Bang must be doing some bizarro experiment to have a frog in his locker! A frog can you believe it?” Blank continued to cackle.

“Obviously someone put it there.” I replied

“Bang uses a lock right? Who the hell would know what his combination was?”

I shrugged but I was still fairly positive that it was done by someone.

“But oh man whoever did it I should be thankful for them.”

Now this catches me off guard.

“If this goes on Bang would totally ruin his relationship with Faker and that was a pretty smart move don’t you think? Attacking the top dog’s right hand man.”

Then Blank sees me staring at him. “Peanut I know what you’re thinking. I’m not the one put that frog okay?” he even raised his hands as if trying to calm me down. “Look we need to do something Peanut! You gotta steal the Burn Book! This is the perfect opportunity!”

Blank looks so giddy that I almost felt guilty on what I was about to say. But then my sympathy for Bang takes over. “I can’t steal it they’ll definitely suspect me and besides can’t we give this a rest for a while Blank? That fucking frog traumatized me.”

I could tell Blank had fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Peanut why would a frog traumatize you?”

“Nobody’s expecting a damn frog in their locker! And it almost clinged to my shirt this morning!” I shuddered just remembering how slimy it was. Also the way Bang and I screamed and jumped around traumatized me too. Talk about fucking embarrassing.

“Vendetta doesn’t take a rest Peanut. Remember what Bang did to me?”

I still believe that Blank wasn’t the one who put that damn frog. I just have a feeling. But the more Blank talks the more I might be convinced to think otherwise.

“Well the people behind vendettas do take a rest.” I deadpanned

“Peanut!” Blank groaned. He was now tugging my arm. “Please you’re the only one I can rely on!”

“Oh my goodness.” I try to pull myself away from his grasp. “Alright fine I’ll see what I can do.”

Blank lets out a little “yay!” just as Huni comes up to the counter holding one of the displayed bottles and to my surprise he’s already applying its contents on his face. “This smells good Blank! How much is this?”

Blank sighs. “Huni that’s a foot cream.”

Huni lets out a string of curses which gets me laughing and for a little while I pretend that we’re just normal highschoolers hanging out instead of future pro LoL players making revenge plans.

* * *

 

 **KT Mata** : success! I can’t believe we’ve done it!

 **KT Mata** : everyone is still talking about it and spreading rumors just like we hoped

 **KT Deft** : what do u mean success? U got the wrong locker dumbass

 **KT Mata** : ???

 **KT Deft** : that was Bang’s locker not Faker’s!! u were supposed to put it in Faker’s locker

 **KT Mata** : what??

 **KT Deft** : hmm but at least that has shaken things up. Have u seen them at lunch? They were barely talking to each other

 **KT Deft** : we need to do something like that again

 **KT Mata** : hold on something doesn’t make sense…

 **KT Smeb** : wait u guys were behind that frog incident?

 **KT Deft** : yeah lol

 **KT Deft:** we got the frog from Mata’s backyard

 **KT Ucal:** oh dear

 **KT Ucal:** I have no part in this ok? Leave me out of this whole revenge thing

 **KT Mata** : if that was Bang’s locker why is the combination 50796

 **KT Mata** : that is Faker’s birthday

 **KT Mata** : I thought that was Faker’s locker so I was able to open it on the first try using his birthday

 **KT Mata** : but now ur telling me it’s actually Bang’s locker? Doesn’t make any sense

 **KT Deft** : I’m pretty fucking sure it was Bang’s locker I saw him with that new kid this morning they were the ones who screamed like crazy

 **KT Smeb** : let me get this straight

 **KT Smeb** : the combination to Bang’s locker is Faker’s birthday?

 **KT Smeb:** wow that’s cute lol

 **KT Deft** : hmm

 **KT Deft** : interesting…

* * *

 

I was right in the middle of doing some homework when I got a private message from Faker

**Lee Sang-hyeok  
9:13 PM**

**Lee Sang-hyeok** : hey

 **Lee Sang-hyeok** : so Bang told me that u like Smeb

I dropped my pencil upon reading that sentence. What the heck? Why would Bang do that? He told me he’d keep it a secret! My fingers trembled as I picked up my phone and typed back. But wait a minute I didn’t specifically tell Bang that I like Smeb I just asked if I could hang out with him. I was still pondering it over when Faker messaged again.

 **Lee Sang-hyeok** : which is totally fine btw

 **Lee Sang-hyeok** : I can even talk to him for you if you want

Despite my initial reaction I couldn’t help but smile.

 **Me:** really?

 **Lee Sang-hyeok** : really really

 **Lee Sang-hyeok:** I mean why not right? He’s a nice person

 **Lee Sang-hyeok:** and totally cool

 **Me** : yep!

Yes! Does this mean I’m allowed to talk to Smeb now? I punch the air in excitement

 **Me:** thanks!

And due to my excitement I failed to notice this sweet-talk for what it really was: a trap.

 **Lee Sang-hyeok** : but wait aren’t u mad at Bang?

 **Lee Sang-hyeok** : I mean it sounded like a secret between the two of you

 **Me** : oh no its fine I’m not mad at him

 **Me** : he likes the attention I guess

 **Lee Sang-hyeok** : hmm okay

 **Lee Sang-hyeok** : cool

I put my phone down. I was so giddy there was no way I could concentrate and finish this damn homework. I was already daydreaming (or night dreaming?) about Smeb when my phone lights up again and this time I saw that it’s from our SKT group chat.

 **SKT Faker** sent a **photo.**

 **SKT Faker** : see Bang?

 **SKT Faker** : Peanut isn’t mad at you :)

What. The. Fuck. Did he just…

 **SKT Wolf** : omg Peanut!! U like Smeb? :D

I was so stunned I couldn’t even bring myself to type or think of something to say.

 **SKT Bang:** how dare u

 **SKT Bang:** I totally do not like the attention

 **SKT Bang** : but isn’t this nice Peanut? U now have Faker’s permission

 **SKT Faker:** yeah

 **SKT Faker:** u have my 100% blessing Peanut :)

 **SKT Bang:** :)

I stare at those smileys. Those…those conniving little…

No. Faker wouldn’t have known if Bang hadn’t told.

Rage takes over me.

Bang.

I comforted him when Faker left him. I was on his side. I had sympathy for him even though I was so annoyed at him! His smug face emerges on my mind as if he’s mocking me from a mile away and I bet he is. I bet he’s laughing at me now.

Shit. I remember Blank’s story again. God I should’ve known something like this would happen. Bang is not above to using other people to get what he wants and right now he wants to get back on Faker’s good side and how can he assure that? By telling Faker that I like Smeb who is supposed to be off limits!

I pick up my phone again but this time I called Blank. He picks up on the fourth ring.

“Hello?”

“Blank.” My voice was calm in spite of my initial rage. “I’m going with our plan.”

Blank must’ve sensed it. “Whoa dude did something happen?”

“Yeah something happened. I trusted Bang. I’m not gonna let that happen again.”


	6. New Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls on hands and knees*
> 
> I finally....
> 
> *crashes*
> 
> got round to writing a bang/faker (baker?) scene
> 
> *exhausted screaming*

If there was one positive thing that came out of this whole ordeal it’s that I’m finally free now to go talk to Smeb. Of course I’m happy about that but my anger over how it happened was still greater.

Blank and I agreed to meet again after school to discuss details about his plan and I can tell he’s glad I’m serious about it now. There’s a teeny tiny part of me that’s still reluctant about this whole revenge operation but whenever I think about Bang’s smug face that teeny tiny part goes away.

Even now as I’m heading to lunch I’m imagining the different ways I can throw Bang off a cliff without getting indicted. Suddenly I’m glad for that little frog prank in fact I’m almost thankful for it if it hadn’t included me. I know I just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time but still. If ever someone does something like that again I just hope I’m not included in it.

When I finally arrive at the cafeteria, something hits me: it’s strangely quiet in here. Like sure there are a lot of people sitting here and there – just the usual lunch scenery. But I couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was… _off._

When I finally reached the center lunch table aka the SKT table aka _our_ table I can see why everyone is so quiet.

There, sitting on our table was KT Rolster. But the thing is Faker, Bang and Wolf are there too. I blinked several times just to make sure I wasn’t hallucinating. Faker is sitting between Bang and Smeb looking like a king holding his court. Bang, Smeb and Wolf are listening to him intently while the rest of the KT guys were trying to hide how uncomfortable they are. Something is definitely up.

Slowly, I make my way towards our table and another realization hits me: the only vacant spot left is beside Smeb. I hate how that fact made my heart speed up.

When I put my lunch down, Faker stops talking and looks up. “Oh look who’s finally here!” he says

“Hey.” Smeb greets me and good god it took all my self-control not to gush at how adorable his smile is.

“H-hey.” I managed to say back. On Faker’s right side I caught Bang smirking. That bastard. He and Faker definitely planned this. So much for their rules about not talking to other groups. Leaving me with no choice I sat down beside Smeb. I nodded to the other guys too and they nodded back.

“So.” Faker speaks up again, signalling that the commercial break is over and it’s now back to regular programming aka him. “Smeb was just telling us about this movie he saw last weekend with Score. What’s the title again Smeb?”

Smeb answers and I recognize the title instantly because it’s the one I saw with Blank and Huni. I nod as if to show I’ve heard but of course I will never tell them that I’ve seen it too.

“And they saw you with Blank and Huni. Isn’t that right Score?”

Hold on. What the fuck?! I felt myself freeze as my eyes go over to Score. Shit, shit, shit! How did I not think of this before, that someone from school might see us? Another thing I shouldn’t let happen again.

“Oh about that.” Score scratches his chin. “I wasn’t sure if it was them. Could’ve been a lookalike.”

I want to scream with relief. “Y-yeah.” I added just too quickly. “I spent the whole weekend at home so that couldn’t have been me and besides why would I hang out with two groupless losers?”

Blank, Huni I’m so sorry. I’ll make up for this I promise. Did Faker buy it though? I couldn’t tell. He looked at me a little too intensely before going back to his food.

“The movie was good though.” Smeb says, not picking up on the tension surrounding the table. “Insane plot twist at the end.”

“Y-yeah.” Score added. “Amazing cinematography too.” On either side of him Mata and Deft were both on their phones. I can only imagine what they’re doing right now.

Faker speaks up again but this time he changes the subject and I can’t help but feel that I’ve gone through another trap again. And this time I’m just glad I was able to escape.

* * *

 

**12:21 PM  
KT Mata** : tell me again why on earth are we on this table? Don’t they suspect us?

**12:25 PM  
KT Mata:** goddamn he’s so fake no wonder he’s called faker

**KT Mata** : he’s obviously using smeb and score

**12:27 PM  
KT Mata:** SCORE WHAT THE HELL

**KT Mata:** why did u lie? it was them no doubt

**KT Deft:** I told him to lie u idiot

**KT Deft:** the moment they invited us to sit I can tell they’re up to something

**KT Deft:** and the new kid is obviously hiding something too trust me he can help us out later

**KT Deft** : so stop texting ok they’re getting suspicious

* * *

 

Let’s just say that lunch ended with zero casualties although it was an awkward one. And tension filled too. So now I’m just trying to forget the rest of it (and thanking all the powers that be that Score doubted his memory) while I stand in front of my locker getting my stuff for the rest of my classes today.

And that’s when Smeb came and stood beside me. No I’m not daydreaming this up.

“Hey again.” He says and I can’t help noticing the little dimple appearing on his cheek. I will myself to focus.

“Hey again.” I reply, adding a little laugh.

“So…” he shifts his foot awkwardly and gazes at the people passing by before turning back to me. “I don’t know why your friends invited us over for lunch but thanks.”

Thanks? Am I hearing this right? And thanks for what?

“Um yeah, sure. I have no idea why Faker invited you guys but you know him. Might be just one of his whims.”

“Hmm yeah probably.” And there he goes again looking off to the side as if he’s worried someone might hear our conversation which isn’t even much. Wait why is he here anyway? Just to thank us for inviting them? But why isn’t he leaving yet? He obviously still has something to say.

As if reading my thoughts he looks back to me again. “So, um this is gonna sound weird but…”

Oh be still my heart.

“…do you have any idea who played that prank on Bang’s locker?”

And my heart dropped just like that. So he was going to ask about that incident with Bang. Well maybe he’s just curious.

“No idea.” Anyone could’ve done it honestly. Anyone who has a grudge on Faker or Bang and with how they treat everyone else in school I won’t be surprised if it’s a lot so I’m not gonna start guessing on who it could be. Like I said it could be anyone.

“You didn’t hear anything? Like weird rumors or stuff like that?” Smeb asks again and this gets me wondering why he’s so concerned. Was this the first time something like this happened? I remember what Blank said.

“Some say that Bang might be performing some bizarro experiment.”

This gets Smeb laughing for a few seconds which kinda lightens up the mood.

“That’s all I heard.” I said in case he asks again.

“Pffft.” Smeb says. “Some experiment.” Then he gets all serious again. “Weren’t you with him though when it happened?”

“Yeah it was really embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing?”

“It was so early in the morning so everyone can hear us screaming all over!” I feel my cheeks warm just remembering it and the fact that I was saying this to Smeb. He didn’t laugh though but he did seem mildly amused. “Man it must’ve scared you huh?”

“Well I’m not really scared of frogs but it was just all of a sudden you know? Like who would be expecting a frog in their locker out of all things?”

Smeb laughs again. “Yeah you’re right. Hope that doesn’t happen again. Oh and Peanut?”

“Yeah?” I know any minute now we’re gonna be late but screw that. At least I’ll be late with him.

“Did you finish our homework? I didn’t get to finish mine.”

Shit. I think I know where this is going.

“Yeah I did.”

“Cool! Can I copy some of your answers? Please I’ll treat you to some bingsu or…whatever you want.”

Whatever I want…okay I know he’s talking about food. I stop myself before I get to any more ridiculous ideas. I hand over my homework and he gives it a quick once-over.

“Nice! Well I’ll see you later Peanut. Thanks again!” he pats my arm before turning around and heading off in the opposite direction. I know I should be happy as I relish the sensation of his hand on my skin but…

…why can’t I help but feel like I’ve been used?

* * *

 

**1:16 PM**

**KT Smeb** : pls don’t make me do something like that again

**KT Smeb** : I feel terrible

**KT Deft** : dude chill

**KT Deft** : did u get anything useful?

**KT Smeb** : the freaking homework

**KT Smeb** : he has no idea ok? And they don’t suspect us either

**KT Deft:** WONDERFUL

**KT Mata** : somehow I read that in jhin’s voice

**KT Ucal:** smeb why do u feel terrible?

**KT Smeb** : cos I don’t think Peanut is like them

**KT Smeb:** he’s actually genuinely nice

**KT Smeb** : a bit of a pushover kinda? But he’s really nice so pls I don’t want to lie to his face again

**KT Deft:** LMAO

**KT Deft** : nice? Seriously Smeb

**KT Deft** : give it a few more weeks and we’ll have Faker 2.0

**KT Score** : GUYS STOP TEXTING

**KT Score:** I want to focus in class damn it

**KT Score** : wait a sec

**KT Score:** we had homework?

* * *

 

“So, first things first gentlemen.”

Wow Blank is really into it. “Thank you for finally deciding to help me out with my operation Revenge on SKT.” Blank says as he paces in front of us. We are currently in Blank’s room which to my relief, resembles my room a lot. I felt like a fish out of water in Faker’s gigantic house. The only thing that seems out of place right now is the chalkboard Blank had pulled up beside him making him look like a strict drill sergeant. And to complete the look there’s me and Huni seated on the floor in front of him. Pretty neat right?

“It’s about time we take down those evil dictators!” Blank even raised his fist. Damn he can give theatre kids a run for their money. “We’re tired of their shit, always acting all high and mighty just because they’re the best. Well we’re gonna show it to ‘em!”

Huni and I shared a look. We both know Blank is serious but _damn._

“Uh, Blank? Can we start already?” I was afraid Blank might reprimand me for speaking out of the blue. That’s just the aura he was giving off right now.

“Dude we already started.”

Huni and I just stared.

“Alright, alright!” Blank stopped pacing and positioned himself by the chalkboard. “Okay first things first. Why did I say that frog incident was brilliant?”

Huni and I raised our hands in unison.

“Because Bang is scared of frogs?” Huni said while I replied with “because attacking Bang who is closest to Faker will be like attacking Faker himself.”

It took a while for Blank to respond. “Huni your answer is good but that’s not technically the point. Peanut you nailed it.”

“Do I get stars now?” I joked which Blank ignores by turning his back on us and writes BANG on the chalkboard while on the other side he writes FAKER. Underneath Faker’s name he starts writing the following:

\- SKILLS  
\- BANG AND WOLF  
-COMMERCIALS

“These are the things that make Faker popular and oh-so-powerful. Take them away and he probably won’t be as bossy as he is right now.” Blank moves the chalk just beside the words SKILLS.

“It’s no doubt the dude is godlike. But such a thing cannot last forever and there’s bound to be some flaw with how he plays. We need to capitalize on that.”

“But what is his flaw exactly?” Huni asks

“That we still have to find out. Peanut?”

“Alright I’m on it.” I just have to observe Faker more whenever he plays. This should be easy.

“Good. Now second: Bang and Wolf his little minions. We need to shake their loyalty to Faker. Make them doubt why they’re even friends with him in the first place!”

At this point I’m starting to think about jotting down notes. “Again this is where you come in Peanut. You have to get closer to Faker. I bet Faker says some things behind their backs. We have to destroy their trust in each other!”

I can’t help but smile. I could tell Huni was getting excited too and Blank was pleased by this.

“As for the third one that depends. We’re going to have to wait for an opportunity so first and second takes utmost priority. Now as you can see taking Faker down is easy but it’s gonna take a while. On the other hand we’ve got Bang. He’s tough because what do we have on him? Nothing. He’s not as good as Faker he doesn’t have minions he can order around in short if he’s not Faker’s bestest friend right now he’s nothing. Probably just your average ADC. So how do you take down someone like that?”

I raise my hand again. “He’s bound to have some weakness we can use.”

“Exactly.” Blank replies. Under Bang’s name he writes _WEAKNESS = ?_ and encircles it. “We have to find out Bang’s weakness. Is he scared of frogs? What else is he scared of? What is he afraid of losing? That’s why we need to follow up on that frog prank. It has clearly shaken him and his relationship with Faker.”

Yeah except they’re on good terms again thanks to him blabbing my secret to Faker. Blank grins a little too joyfully. “We just have to find out Bang’s weakness if we’re lucky we can take down the both of them at the same time. It’ll be like shooting two birds with one stone.”

And those high and mighty birds will be no more. With that, Blank adds more notes and ends it by doing a recap. When we have finished our meeting about taking down the evil dictators Blank offers us food from his kitchen and decides to let us borrow his PC so we can play while having snacks. You know, like normal teenagers do. It had already hit sundown by the time we got tired of playing and decided to head home.

I pedalled in silence, mostly thinking about the plans we just made and what would be in store for us. I admit it was pretty scary what we’re about to do and all but it was also fun, like kids going up for a mischievous prank. What I didn’t count on though, was for more people to join in on our little project.

When I hopped off my bike I heard footsteps coming up from behind me. At first I thought it was nothing probably just some passer-by but then I heard a voice that made me stop cold.

“Han Wang-ho.”

The fuck? That voice…I know it from somewhere. It’s familiar. It belongs to…but why are they here? How did they know my place?

I turn around to confirm my suspicions and indeed I was right. Standing in front of me was Deft, zipped up in his KT jacket, his hands tucked in the pockets of his sweatpants. And to make things weirder? He’s grinning at me like he’s about to do something real bad.

“Deft? What the fuck are you doing here?” But instead of answering my question Deft pulls out his phone and shows me a photo. At first I don’t get what’s going on I mean here was Deft at night in front of my house and we hardly even know each other so it took me a good few seconds to really focus on the photo.

It was a selfie of Score, or at least it looks like it on the first glance ‘till you realize that it isn’t quite _right._ I notice the way he angled his camera a little bit to the left like you would if you wanted to take a stealthy photo of someone. Then I realized that it was me. He’s taking a picture of me. I also recognize the place: it’s the cinema. So he did see me after all. He lied to Faker.

I can feel my fight-or-flight response being activated. “What do you want?” I said, gripping the handlebars of my bike.

“Yo relax Peanut I ain’t here to hurt you.” His smile disappears and his face turns gravelly serious.

“I’m blackmailing you.”

Before I can even respond to that he cuts me to it. “I wonder what your buddy Faker will say when he sees that picture. I bet he’ll be oh-so-happy to find a little traitor in their midst.”

I can think up a number of excuses. I was just there to get some homework from Blank? I was just there because our parents are friends? Then I stop, immediately realizing that whatever it is Faker probably won’t believe it. If Blank’s story is true, if Faker did believe in a bunch of lies what more if there’s a picture? I’m on a dead-end here. There’s nowhere to go.

“What do you want Deft? I don’t have any money on me right now.”

Deft surprised me by laughing. “Money? I’m not after something as trivial as that. I know what you guys are up to. You, Blank and Huni.

And we want in.”

* * *

 

Bang was scared. He knew he’d been here a lot of times but navigating around Faker’s house at night and with no lights on scared him.

He had just finished eating dinner when he received a text from Faker asking him if he could come over. Bang had gotten worried since Faker didn’t normally ask him to do that specially at night. So Bang had jogged all the way here and let himself in.

Muttering under his breath Bang fumbled for the lights. Why there were only two or three people in such a huge house he’d never know. When he successfully managed to turn the lights on Bang blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust. He was in the living room and it was deathly quiet in here. In the whole house to be exact – the sculptures and other statues hanging around the living room seemed to only contribute more to Bang’s uneasiness. He eyed them warily as if one of them might start moving when he heard a voice behind him.

“Jun-sik hyung?”

“GAH!” Bang felt like his heart was going to spring out of his chest. Turning around he found Faker’s little brother by the staircase.

“Min-hyuk you scared the crap out of me!”

Faker’s younger brother who was probably the same age as Bang’s own sister (he wondered if they were classmates) only stared at him behind those huge circular framed glasses that threatened to take up his entire face. “What are you doing here?”

“Your brother called me. Is he around?”

“He’s in his room.”

“Okay. Have you guys had dinner?”

Bang was met by silence. Min-hyuk only shook his head and just like that Bang understood why.

“Okay I’ll go see your brother first.” He patted the little boy’s head as he walked past him. _Poor guy he must be starving. No wonder he and his brother are so freaking skinny. You’d think in a house this big they’d have a feast everyday._

Bang didn’t bother knocking at Faker’s bedroom door. He just walked in and found Faker by his PC. He wasn’t playing but he had his headphones on, probably listening to music. When he approached though Faker took it off and gasped.

“Bang!” his hand flew up to his chest. “You scared the crap out of me!”

Bang was so intent on one thing it didn’t fully register to him that Faker used the exact words he said. He stood in front of his friend and crossed his arms.

“So. You called me out here just so you can have a free dinner. Keep this up and I’ll start charging you soon.”

“Well…” Faker at least had the gall to appear uneasy. “My dad’s not here yet and I don’t know where the maid is. I think she resigned.”

“Huh, working for you all I wouldn’t be surprised. What do you want?”

“Whatever’s in the fridge.”

Bang grumbled as he did an about face and walked out of Faker’s room. He heard footsteps following closely behind. When they got to the kitchen Bang opened the fridge and let his eyes scan the contents.

“There’s vegetables and some leftover curry here. I can just heat that.”

“There’s no rice.” Faker commented

“Oh my goodness.” Bang took the vegetables and curry out and laid them on the counter. “Put these in the microwave. Fifteen minutes will do. Set it at medium.”

“Okay.”

“Meanwhile I’ll cook the rice. It’s just for the two of you anyway so I won’t cook that much but it will take a while.”

That’s when he heard Faker’s stomach grumble and when he looked at his friend Faker seemed to be intent on ignoring it.

“It won’t take long.” Bang assured, trying to fight a smile.

Faker only nodded. After putting the vegetables and curry in the microwave, Faker went back to his room without another word. Bang chuckled to himself. The guy must be so embarrassed. As Bang went to the stove to prepare the rice for cooking, he wondered why he was doing this. Yeah he and Faker are on good terms again but he was still kinda mad at the guy for making light of his “locker incident.” But he also couldn’t deny that he didn’t hesitate when Faker asked if he could come over. He sounded troubled over the phone and this stirred all the worry and concern in Bang he didn’t know he had.

Even if that turned out to be just Faker asking him to cook Bang actually didn’t mind. After covering the pot with the rice inside and setting the heat to its lowest Bang decided to head back up. He found Faker in front of his PC again but this time he had inclined his seat back and was moving his shoulders in a circular manner.

“Ugh my body hurts.”

Bang struggled not to roll his eyes. “Well duh how long have you been sitting?” Then a thought struck to him. “Want me to give you a massage?”’

When it was out did he only realize how weird it kind of sounded but to his relief Faker actually said yes and a bit enthusiastically too. Closing the distance between them Bang positioned himself behind Faker and pressed his hands down on his friend’s shoulder. Bang started by making circular motions with his thumbs and just like that he felt Faker relaxing under him. As Bang gradually made his way around Faker’s shoulders he stole a glimpse at Faker’s PC where a playlist was currently displayed on screen. So Faker had been listening to music after all.

“Hey you gotta listen to this band my sister is obsessed with. Their songs are actually not so bad.”

When Faker made no sound Bang saw that his friend’s eyes were closed. Did he fall asleep just like that? And as if reading his thoughts Faker’s eyes slowly flitted open, meeting his own.

“Keep that up and I might fall asleep for real.” A lazy smile spread across his face. “How did you learn this anyway?”

“My mom used to work at a spa. She taught me some techniques she uses. Back when she and dad weren’t fighting all the time I also see her giving him massages and I always ask if she can give me one too.”

“Mmm.”

Bang didn’t know why he said all that. To fill the silence probably? Sure he and Faker had known each other for so long now but they weren’t exactly the type to share “family stuff.”

Deciding that Faker’s shoulders has had enough he decided to massage his neck too. When he slid his fingers across Faker’s neck did it only hit him how _close_ he was to Faker. Of course they were together all the time but this was the first time Faker actually let someone else get this intimate with him as obviously they weren’t the touchy-feely type and as Bang realized this he also became aware how warm Faker’s skin felt underneath his fingers.

“Mmmm.” Faker let out another appreciative sound and Bang didn’t know why but he felt _something._ Like this sudden urge to move even closer to Faker than they already are and an image flashed through his mind of him wrapping his arms around his best friend and burying his face in his neck to feel more of that warmth---

“Bang?”

He almost gasped.

“Why did you stop?” Faker asked, twisting around in his seat to face Bang.

He didn’t even notice it. And just like that the thought was gone as if it hadn’t been there at all.

“I, uh…I feel tired all of a sudden.”

“Maybe you should lie down.”

“Y-yeah. That’s a…a good idea.”

Faker gestured vaguely at his bed. “I left some books there just put them on the floor.”

“O-okay.”

But as he did just that it struck Bang that this was a not-so-good idea. What the heck was he doing? But still he found himself lying down on Faker’s king sized bed engulfing himself in the newly washed sheets.

“Wake me up in…fifteen minutes? I need to check if the rice is okay before turning the stove off.”

Faker was back to looking at his PC but he did mutter an affirmation that he heard Bang’s instruction. Bang on the other hand stared at Faker’s back wondering if he really did think that way about his best friend or was it just his imagination. He closed his eyes for a short nap.

* * *

 

Only it wasn’t short like he had planned. When Bang woke up he found Faker sitting beside him, twiddling with his phone.

“You’re awake.”

“What time is it?”

“Eleven.”

Now Bang was fully awake. “WHAT?!”

“11:06 to be exact.” Faker finally put his phone down. “You can stay if you want to.”

“Hell no my parents are gonna be so mad!” Bang can hear the dread in his voice. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Faker shrugged. “You were snoring.”

“Ugh my parents are gonna kill me.” In an instant Bang got up from Faker’s bed and reached for the sneakers he had left on the floor. He stopped when he felt some warmth wrapping around his wrist. When he looked back he saw that it was Faker’s hand.

“Jun-sik.”

Bang was taken aback. No, he was shocked. It was rare for Faker to call him that and without any honorifics to boot. But what shocked him more was that Faker sounded…vulnerable. He was looking strangely at him now, like he was scared or something. That was rare too. He had never associated these things with Faker.

“I’m scared.”

He wasn’t dreaming was he?

“Scared of what?” Concerned, Bang slowly went back beside Faker.

“I feel like something…or someone, is out to get me.” At this Faker rubbed his arms up and down as if there was some chill only he can feel.  If he hadn’t looked so vulnerable right now Bang would’ve laughed.

“Have you been watching horror movies?”

“What? No I don’t even watch movies.”

“Then go to sleep. It’s late.”

Bang tugged himself away from Faker and he didn’t know why but it kind of disappointed him. He picked his shoes up and put them on.

“You don’t have to walk me. I’ll see myself out.”

“W-wait!” Faker got up from the bed as well. “Thanks for the food.”

“Don’t mention it. But I’m serious about charging you soon.” Bang smiled in hopes of brightening the mood but for some reason it was lost on Faker. The poor guy seems so out of it today.

Bang almost didn’t want to leave. Hell, if he was going to be honest with himself he really didn’t want to but he knew his parents must be worrying about him now and it was a school day tomorrow too. After finally tying his laces, Bang straightened up to look at Faker.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Wait I’ll drive you! It’s already late.”

But Bang waved him off. “No need I’ll be fine.”

Before Faker can say another “but” Bang found his way out of Faker’s room and eventually out of his house all the while wondering what the heck just happened and what was up with his best friend. And with him.

* * *

 

“Bae Jun-sik!”

Uh-oh. This was not a good sign. Bang already expected it but still winced upon hearing his mother’s voice.

“Where the hell were you? Do you have any idea how late it is?”

“I was at my friend’s house.” Bang replied meekly. If his mother keeps this up the neighbors will wake up for sure. In fact the neighbourhood dogs were already starting to bark.

“A friend’s house? And you didn’t even bother to text me or answer my damn calls? Let me guess it’s that Sang-hyeok kid again isn’t it?”

_I knew she’d go there._

“Mom relax it’s just---“

“Relax? You’re telling me to relax Jun-sik? You’ve got school tomorrow and you’re out there doing whatever with that friend of yours. It’s like you’re not thinking whenever you’re with that boy.”

Bang has heard enough and if this continues he might not resist talking back to her. He tried stepping past her but just as he did she yelled at him again. “Oh no don’t you dare turn your back on me Jun-sik! I’m still talking to you!”

Then as if he was some hero come to save him, his father emerged from the kitchen with a mug in his hand. “Nan-hee give him a rest already the boy has had a long day.”

Bang found that this was one of the rare times he genuinely felt thankful for his dad.

“And you said it yourself he still has school tomorrow. Go on then, up to your room Jun-sik.”

Bang tried to shoot a grateful smile to his dad but his dad quickly looked away before he can even have the chance. Before his mother can say anything Bang hurriedly jogged up the flight of stairs leading to the second floor of their house. Before entering his room though he caught snippets of his parents’ conversation.

“…telling you…that son of yours is not thinking…”

“give it a rest already the boy is fine…”

“no he’s not…friends again with that…bad influence on him…”

“what does that have to do with anything? Already seventeen…capable of thinking for himself…”

Bang hated it when his parents talked about him as if he weren’t there. He slammed the door to make sure they knew.

* * *

 

**11:43 PM  
Lee Sang-hyeok: ** why r u still awake?

**Bae Jun-sik:** how do u know im awake?

Bang closed the lid to his toothbrush before stepping out of the bathroom and checking his phone to see if Faker had replied. He chuckled upon seeing those three dots. Already cozied up in his pajamas Bang threw himself on his bed, the brightness from his phone screen the only source of light in his room.

**Lee Sang-hyeok:** ur online idiot

**Lee Sang-hyeok** : says here active now

**Bae Jun-sik:** I could’ve kept my data on

**Lee Sang-hyeok:** whatever

**Lee Sang-hyeok:** are ur parents pissed?

**Bae Jun-sik:** u know my mom

**Bae Jun-sik:** my dad’s pretty chill

**Lee Sang-hyeok:** im sorry

That last message almost got Bang sitting up. This was rare.

**Bae Jun-sik:** hey it’s cool. My mom just freaked out cos I didn’t return her texts it’s my fault

**Lee Sang-hyeok** : it’s not that

**Bae Jun-sik** : ?

**Lee Sang-hyeok** : talk to u tomorrow

And just like that the green dot beside Faker’s name disappeared, leaving Bang more confused. What the hell was Faker sorry for?

Just then the door to his room opened, causing Bang to have a mini heart attack. He quickly turned off his phone, thinking it might be his mom but when his eyes adjusted to the darkness he realized the figure that came in was too small to be his mom. That can only mean one person.

“Oppa~!”

“Sssh Jin-woo what are you doing here? And why are you still up?” though he sounded annoyed he still let his 8 year old sister climb up to his bed and snuggle next to him. His adorable little sister will always be welcome no matter what time of day. Or night.

“I heard mom and dad arguing again.” Jinwoo said as she snuggled up against him.

“Don’t mind them we need to go to sleep.” Bang replied, letting his hand fall on top of his sister’s head, softly smoothing her hair.

“Were you really at your friend’s house?”

Bang felt like laughing. “Of course. Where else would I be?”

“Mom seemed really upset though. I don’t think she wants you hanging out with that friend of yours.”

Bang almost laughed. Kids. They can be so blunt. He was about to say something in response when he saw his phone light up again.

**Lee Sang-hyeok** : im serious about being scared tho

A grin spread across Bang’s face as he quickly typed in a reply.

**Bae Jun-sik:** I told u to stop watching scary movies. Or reading scary books

**Lee Sang-hyeok** : im not >:(

That got him giggling. Faker rarely used emojis. Something was seriously up with his friend tonight.

“Oppa do you like your friend?”

He was so focused on his chat with Faker that Bang had almost forgotten his sister was right next to him.

“Wh-what?”

“You’re smiling.” Jinwoo pointed out. “I have this friend who’s always smiling when a boy from our class texts her cos she has a crush on him. Do you have a crush on your friend?”

“Jin-woo!” Bang almost let out a horrified gasp. “Not all people who smile at their phones are texting their crushes.” Bang felt warm spread across his cheeks and he silently thanked that it was dark around him. “Besides you’re too young for such things. And why does your friend have a phone? When I was your age---“

“Yeah yeah I know.” Jinwoo laughed. “I was only kidding.”

“Ugh kids these days. Go to sleep already.”

“Goodnight oppa.”

“Goodnight.”

Bang watched his sister turn to her side of the bed and closed her eyes. Bang went back to his phone and saw that the green dot beside Faker’s name disappeared again. Once again he didn’t know why he felt disappointed at that. Shoving his phone aside, Bang laid back on his bed, closing his eyes.

He thought about Faker until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I googled and went to a bunch of forums but couldn't find an answer to my question so anyway I just assumed that it's ok for Faker to just call him "Jun-sik" without any honorifics since they're close friends and assuming they gave each other permission in the past like "hey it's cool man just call me Jun-sik/Sang-hyeok" but anyway if it's wrong or rude just tell me I guess


	7. Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -OP blatantly exposes their taste in kpop and Crown makes an appearance
> 
> -faker gets owned
> 
> -peanut comes up with a genius idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update cos I won't be updating for a while lmao

Despite having taken a shower Bang still felt sleepy. He let out a yawn as he arrived at the breakfast table.

“Don’t rub your eyes oppa that’s bad!” Jinwoo was already in her usual seat and her hair was tied up too in a cute little ponytail. From the kitchen Bang can hear his mom humming as she busied herself. Across from Jinwoo sat their father quietly sipping his mug while reading today’s paper.

Bang fought the urge to smile at the sight. Yes it was mundane yes it was cliché but honestly? He’d prefer this over his parents’ bickering and Jinwoo getting bothered because of it. He wished they could always be like this.

“Ah Jun-sik you’re already up.” His mom said as she emerged from the kitchen carrying a bowl of soup. “Would you like some coffee or juice?”

Bang was about to say that he’d do it himself but just when he opened his mouth to reply the sound of the doorbell interrupted him.

That was odd. Who could it be this early?

“I’ll go get it.” Bang volunteered before his mother can. As he moved towards the front door of their home he began to make guesses on who it could be. A deliveryman? A milkman? No wait was there still something like that in this day and age? But no matter how many guesses he’d make he would’ve never thought of that one person appearing on his doorstep at breakfast time. And that’s why when Bang opened the door, he almost screamed.

“Hey.” Standing in front of him was Faker and behind him, parked along their driveway was his shiny convertible.

“W-what are you—“

“Jun-sik who’s there?”

Oh crap. His mother definitely had the perfect timing. Bang didn’t know what to say. First of all why was Faker even here? He did not recall ever telling him to come to his house. And second…why is he holding a pack of sushi?

“ _Annyeonghaseyo_.” Faker bowed as soon as he saw Bang’s mother who appeared just as surprised as her son. “I’m Jun-sik’s friend Lee Sang-hyeok.”

Bang didn’t know it was possible to look surprised and annoyed at the same time but he definitely saw it just now on his mother’s face. Faker bowed again but this time did not raise his head back up immediately.

“I’m sorry if I’ve kept Jun-sik too late last night. I apologize for any inconvenience I might have caused.”

Bang blinked several times, even pinched himself in the arm to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Or if he wasn’t dreaming then surely the only other possible explanation was the guy in front of him was an impostor.

“Oh it’s you Sang-hyeok! Ah don’t be like that, come here it’s been a while since I last saw you! How have you been?”

Now this was even more shocking. Where was his angry mother from last night who constantly blamed everything on his friendship with Faker? In front of him, his mother beamed at Faker, giving him a quick hug.

“Oh my, you shouldn’t have!” she said as she picked up the sushi from Faker’s hands.

Faker still remembered his mother’s love for sushi? This was it. He really was dreaming.

“Come in, come in! We’re just about to start breakfast.”

“Oh no I don’t want to intrude.”

Faker being polite was such a foreign concept to Bang he fought the urge to pinch the guy’s face just to check that it wasn’t a mask.

“Nonsense you’re not intruding. Come have a seat I’ll make you some coffee.” As his mother walked back to the kitchen Faker shot a smile in Bang’s direction the kind of smile that reminded Bang of secret plans. Was Faker up to something? Yeah he probably was. He’d never do something like this unless he has an agenda.

“Oh.” Bang’s father looked up. “Sang-hyeok! Come have a seat.”

“Sang-hyeok?” Jinwoo looked up as well and tilted her head questioningly. “You’re oppa’s friend who lives in that big house?”

“Jinwoo.” Bang gave his sister a subtle warning look as he took his seat beside her. Faker sat at the only remaining chair which was at the head of the table next to Bang.

“Yes I’m your oppa’s friend who lives in that big house.” Faker smiled warmly at the little girl and strange as this whole scenario was Bang couldn’t help but smile. He patted his sister’s head. “Eat your breakfast already Jinwoo.” He said gently just as his mother returned from the kitchen and placed a cup of coffee in front of Faker.

“Did you have breakfast already Sang-hyeok? Here have some kimchi.”

“Oh no it’s fine I already had breakfast at home. Thank you for the coffee.”

“Oh it’s nothing. Are you sure you don’t want to eat? Here don’t be shy.” Bang’s mother was practically shoving that plate of kimchi in Faker’s direction which Faker politely tried to wave off. This was never going to end.

“Can I have some?” Bang interjected, poising his chopsticks near the plate before finally his mom relented. Bang could safely guess Faker was probably giving him a silent thank you. His parents started the polite conversation.

“How’s your parents?”

“My dad is busy with work as usual.”

“And your mom?”

“Still working overseas.”

“How are your studies?”

“Great.”

That went on for majority of their breakfast time with even a couple of questions from Jinwoo, obviously curious about her brother’s friend. Bang thought it was actually nice except for the fact that his mom seemed so fake acting all nice to his friend after last night.

But whatever. He’d rather have this no matter how strange and mundane it was. Having his best friend over breakfast turned out to be a not-so-bad addition.

Bang kind of wished it happened more often.

* * *

 

After saying goodbye to his family Bang closed the door to his side and tucked himself under the seatbelt. Beside him he caught Faker waving at Jinwoo.

“Your sister likes me.” Faker said as he pulls away from the house.

“She’s just curious about you.” Bang replied although deep down he was so happy at that little exchange. After all they were two people Bang cherished in his life. One from his school life one from his home life and they somehow managed to meet and like each other. It gave Bang that warm, fuzzy feeling just thinking about it.

“She’s adorable how old is she?”

“Seven, turning eight in a few months.” Bang replied rather proudly. Then he grinned over at Faker. “I thought you didn’t like kids.”

“I have a few exceptions.”

“Anyway.” Bang let his gaze drift over to the road ahead of them. “What was that all about? You coming over to my house just to apologize even though I told you it was fine? And you even remembered my mom’s obsession with sushi that was clever of you.”

Faker beamed. “I have a nice memory. And besides it was only right. Now they’re not mad at me or you.”

“I told you it’s fine. Did your dad come home last night?”

There was a short silence before Faker spoke again.

“No.”

Bang wished he didn’t notice the way Faker gripped the wheel a little too tightly.

“You had breakfast?”

“Yep.”

Bang nodded, satisfied with the answer. He then reached over to the glove compartment.

“Music?”

“Actually why don’t you connect your phone instead? You mentioned last night about this band your sister likes.”

And so Bang did and not before long the entire car was filled with voices of boyband members Bang didn’t know the names of but can sing their entire song from start to finish. He drummed his fingers against his jeans.

“ _Sarangeul haessda uriga manna jiuji mothal chueogi dwaessda_ …”

And to his surprise Faker sang along too although a bit softly at first.

“ _Bolmanhan melodrama_ _gwaenchanheun gyeolmal geugeomyeon dwaessda neol saranghaessda…”_

“Whoa you know this song?” Bang exclaimed

Faker shrugged. “I kind of hear it from time to time.”

And so as the song escalated their voices grew until it was almost encompassing the car’s sound system.

“ _Uriga mandeun love scenario Ijen jomyeongi kkeojigo majimag peijireul neomgimyeon joyonghi mageul naerijyo…”_

In the middle of their singing Bang’s eyes glided over to Faker. He saw that his best friend was smiling as he sang, even tapping his fingers along to the beat. He was glad that he was able to distract his best friend but why did the sight of him smiling and singing made his heart beat faster?

Bang looked away, focusing his gaze again on the outside. Somehow Faker has had him feeling strange, he didn’t know why. Bang resumed his singing, hoping to distract himself from whatever this is that was confusing him.

He felt disappointed when they finally arrive at school.

* * *

 

I’m hungry and I don’t know where the heck we’re going.

It’s lunch time and I was on my way to the cafeteria when I stumbled into Bang and Faker. Or more accurately they blocked my path just as when I was about to go in.

“There you are Peanut come walk with us for a while.” Faker said and I can tell there’s no telling him no. Beside him Bang looked as if he was trying to suppress a laugh. As we walked I can already sense that they’re up to something not-so-good.

Faker led us away from the crowd- away from the cafeteria and all the other places people usually spend their lunch at and into the part of the school building where, let’s just say, not a lot of people pass by. I recognize the offices lined in this particular floor it’s where my parents and I went to when we were arranging my papers. I don’t get it. Why the heck are we here?

Faker stops near a couple of glass counters the kind where you have trouble hearing the person at the other end because of the glass partition. Above it, it says TRANSACTIONS. There’s only one student in line at that moment, a skinny guy probably around the same age as us. He’s about Faker’s height and I immediately notice the silver earring dangling from his ear. Faker just stands there and we stand on either side of him, waiting for what he’ll do next. Is he looking for that person?

“Yes, yes Lee Min-ho like the actor. Now can we please get a move on?” that person was saying to the cashier at the other side. He then rolled his eyes and turned around with an exasperated sigh- and when his gaze landed on Faker, he stopped. But Faker was the first one to speak.

“Oh my if it isn’t Crown!” Faker crossed his arms, a smug grin gracing his lips. Crown? I think I’ve heard that name before but I can’t exactly place where. I’m surprised though when Crown doesn’t give a reaction, not even the slightest flinch. In fact he gazes at Faker in a bored way as if Faker was just any other student. But his reply surprised me more.

“Oh my if it isn’t Faker.” He said mockingly, trying to match the way Faker spoke. Crown then turned back to the counter to get his change and a slip of paper.

“What’s that Crown?” Faker asked

“I was just paying an overdue library book. Don’t get so excited now.”

“Wow an overdue library book. Never knew you were such a nerd.”

“Yeah, yeah I’ve heard that for a million times now. Don’t you have better stuff to do?” Crown was glaring at us and to me this was so new- a person who was actually not scared of Faker but not worshipping him either. I think I might like this guy.

Just when I thought Crown was going to leave at that we heard footsteps and when I turned to look I saw a fat glasses wearing guy running towards us or at Crown to be more precise. He’s wearing the exact same black and white shirt Crown is wearing. They must be team mates then.

“Crown there you are!” he says upon reaching us and that’s when it hits me now that he’s near: I’ve seen him before. Or better yet I’ve seen his picture. In the Burn Book.

“Oooh watch out!” Faker spoke up. He then covered his mouth with his hand as if he was going to mutter some offensive thing under his breath. Which he actually does.

“It’s doo doo doo!” he then breaks out into giggles and Bang does the same. I’m at a loss here. Should I laugh too? But I hardly even know these people and Crown’s friend certainly heard it judging from the way his face fell. He must’ve noticed too late that we were here. But even as I think this I still feel bad because I’m not doing anything. Faker is making fun of another person in front of that person- and that person’s friend- and what am I doing? Nothing, just standing there wishing Faker and Bang would just stop their giggling.

Then I realized that Crown and his friend hadn’t left yet. In the middle of Faker and Bang’s giggling Crown’s glare disappeared, replaced by a serious poker face. Then he began walking towards Faker. My heart sped up and I found myself wishing Crown wouldn’t initiate a fist fight.

He stopped right in front of Faker and I tried not to gasp out loud- they were literally toe to toe. Faker and Bang shut up, both were now staring at Crown but Crown’s cool challenging gaze was only steadied on Faker. They just stood there unblinking, a heavy tension filled silence hanging in the air. Crown broke it first.

“Lee Sang-hyeok.” He said, voice oozing with blatant dislike. Faker uncrossed his arms and met Crown’s gaze head-on.

“If you have nothing good to say then maybe you should just shut up. Do you really think that highly of yourself, assuming everyone in this school wants to hear your voice?”

“C-Crown!” Crown’s friend grabbed his arm but Crown remained on the spot, daring Faker to say something back.

“How dare you!” Bang cried out as if Faker wasn’t the one who started all this. But Faker stopped him.

“I’m gonna whoop your ass this coming midterms Lee Min-ho.” Faker said with a smirk

“Huh, you wish. I’m going to be number one this time, not you.”

“In your dreams, loser.”

Hold on what the hell are they saying? My gaze flicked back and forth between the two of them. They continued to glare at each other for a few seconds ‘till Crown finally let himself be pulled away by his friend. But he still got the last words.

“Watch what you’re saying Lee Sang-hyeok. Dreams do come true.”

And we’re left standing there watching them go, the weight of Crown’s words filling the silence in the air, heavy as an omen.

* * *

 

I thought after that whole spectacle we’d be headed off to the cafeteria now but no. instead I found myself following Bang and Faker to the school parking lot.

“Um, guys? Where are we going?” when they turned to me they looked as if they were surprised that I was still there.

“We’re going out for lunch.” Faker took out his keys as the three of us walked over to his car.

“I-is that allowed?” I asked but the two of them were already climbing in. then I figured if Faker was the principal’s son then I guess whether it’s allowed or not wouldn’t really stop him.

“Just get in already.” Faker said, sounding like he was trying to hide how pissed he really is and I do not want to piss him off any further so despite my best wishes I climbed in and Faker drove off. A few minutes later I recognized the route: we were going to the mall.

The whole ride was silent, with none of us attempting to make any small talk or even to open the radio. I lean back in my seat, trying to relax myself when I feel a vibration in my pocket. Thank god I didn’t leave my phone in my locker.

**Private message  
12:16 PM**

**Kang Sun-gu:** u guys not gonna eat lunch? They’re serving Caesar’s salad today

 **Me:** faker wants to eat outside we’re otw to the mall rn

 **Kang Sun-gu:** whoa that’s allowed?

 **Kang Sun-gu:** no wait forget I even asked

 **Kang Sun-gu:** this is new tho he rarely ever does this. Did something happen?

 **Me:** yeah! Picked a fight with this guy… Crown?

 **Kang Sun-gu** : holy shit

 **Me** : it’s not a physical fight they just challenged each other?

 **Me:** talked about whooping ass in midterms

 **Kang Sun-gu** : oh that one. Right

 **Me** : what was that all about?

 **Kang Sun-gu** : ask ur buddies they’ll gladly explain to u

 **Kang Sun-gu** : on the mean time Untara is currently occupying the center lunch table w/ his pals

I couldn’t really care much with what Untara’s doing but I’m sort of relieved for the guy. At least he has a break from Faker-bossing-him-around duties.

 **Kang Sun-gu** : btw I’ll tell this to deft & mata

 **Kang Sun-gu:** we’re gonna have a meeting soon can’t wait

Right. Deft and Mata our new partners in crime. How could I forget?

 **Me** : are they in the cafeteria rn?

I’m kind of disappointed that it’s just the two of them and not their whole group. I mean it could’ve been more exciting. But Deft says the other guys weren’t that interested. Still though, they are aware of what we are doing. I wonder what Smeb thinks about all this.

 **Kang Sun-gu** : idk im not in the cafeteria. I just dropped by to get something to drink

 **Me** : huni isn’t with u?

 **Kang Sun-gu** : huni didn’t come to school today. Said he wasn’t feeling well

 **Kang Sun-gu:** so I’ll just sit by myself at the field w/ a book

Honestly that sounded more inviting than being in this car right now with a pissed-off-but-hiding-it Faker.

 **Me** : gtg we’re at the mall now

 **Kang Sun-gu** : enjoy

 **Kang Sun-gu** : and keep us updated

I shake my head. Of course Blank wouldn’t let me forget that. I put my phone back in my pocket before climbing out of the car.

“Who were you texting?” Faker asked as we walked. I’m surprised he even noticed.

“Just some of my classmates from advanced jungling asking about homework.”

“I honestly don’t know why we’re all forced to take classes like that. I’m a midlaner what does that have to do with anything?”

I feel like I’m tiptoeing on eggshells here. I want to say something but if it somehow ends up being the wrong thing I risk pissing off Faker even more. But hey it’s not something offensive anyway.

“Well if you have at least a knowledge of a jungler’s pathing you can guess at what time they’ll gank. Or…something like that.”

Faker raises an eyebrow. “I wasn’t asking for your opinion Peanut.” He said before increasing his pace, leaving me and Bang behind.

Bang scoffs at me. “You should know at what time to keep quiet Peanut.” He said before going after Faker. Psh. What a loyal puppy.

Now I’m the one who’s left behind. Not one of them even looks back to see if I’m following. I can leave now if I wanted it. But being with them all this time I’ve learned that what you want doesn’t really matter. So once again, against my best wishes, I find myself jogging up to catch up with Bang and Faker.

* * *

 

It was a weekday so the food court wasn’t jampacked with people as it usually was. We easily spotted Wolf on one of the tables already gobbling up his lunch. We decided to buy our own food first before settling down. Since I was in the mood for some bibimbap I went to one of the stalls selling it while Bang and Faker went somewhere else. I got back to the table before they did and I took this opportunity to ask Wolf. I told him about what happened, that little Crown and Faker showdown and he reacted just like Blank.

“Oh right. Midterms are coming up soon. Everyone gets really competitive about it.”

I spot Bang and Faker at a distance still waiting for their food and Bang is engaging him in conversation.

“Okay but why is everyone so competitive about it?”

Wolf clears his throat. “You see after every major exam the school releases the top 10 rankings for every year level according to role. Faker has always been consistent in his position as the number one midlaner in our year and Crown is always either number two or three. No one has actually beaten Faker yet.”

Hmm I feel like I’m on to something here. “The rankings are really that important?”

“Yes they are. It determines a lot about someone’s status. And Faker being consistent top one makes him…well, Faker. Does that make sense?”

Yes it does Wolf. Yes it does. It was all I could do not to leap with joy at that moment. This. This is the perfect opportunity for a sabotage! I was itching to tell the guys but that would have to come later. Bang and Faker are on their way back and I don’t want to appear suspicious. When they got back I notice the both of them has a bowl of bulgogi. Gee even Bang eats what Faker’s eating huh.

“Faker.” Wolf inched forward in his seat. “Why did you threaten Crown?”

Faker was midway into putting the food into his mouth when he stopped and looked at me. I froze. Was I not supposed to share that?  He gave me an intense look before smiling at Wolf. “I don’t want Crown to think he can beat me in my own game. That little shit is getting a little too ambitious. I gotta put him in his place.”

“But you’re always top one. Nobody has beaten you yet.”

Everyone on the table is silent, waiting for Faker’s reply. He has that poker face again so it’s hard to guess what he’s thinking. I can’t even tell if he’s pissed or not. Eventually he returns to his food as if nothing happened.

“I just want to give him a good scare.” His tone was final. No bringing it up again. We all go back to our meals and while eating I pondered over that confrontation scene in my head.

If Faker was so confident of himself, why threaten Crown at all?

* * *

 

Thankfully we were headed back to school after lunch. I don’t want any teacher calling to my parents about my absence. Faker’s mood seemed to have improved though he’s not talking at least he turned the radio on. Since nobody’s talking I decided to open the messaging app on my phone.

**Private message  
1:17 PM**

**Me:** hey huni how are u feeling?

 **Me:** blank told me ur not at school today

 **Heo Seung-hoon:** im fine peanut don’t worry bout me

 **Me** : r u sure? Why aren’t u at school then?

 **Me:** do u want me to come over later?

 **Heo Seung-hoon** : NO!

 **Heo Seung-hoon** : PLS DON’T

 **Me** : huni what’s going on?

 **Heo Seung-hoon** sent a **photo.**

 **Me** : OH GOD

 **Me** : HUNI

 **Me** : what happened to u??

 **Heo Seung-hoon:** remember that foot cream I accidentally applied to my face?

 **Heo Seung-hoon:** this is what happened :(

I want to cleanse my eyes with holy water, no offense Huni. He’s sent me a selfie of him in bed with his face full of…god it’s terrible. I’ve never seen an acne breakout as terrible as that.

 **Heo Seung-hoon** : it’s so itchy im crying

 **Heo Seung-hoon** : idk how long this will go on

 **Me:** dude u need to go to a dermatologist

 **Heo Seung-hoon** : yeah I have an appointment tomorrow

 **Heo Seung-hoon** : so pls don’t come over I’m fine

 **Heo Seung-hoon:** im marathoning naruto

 **Me** : that’s good to hear

“You have a text.”

I looked up upon hearing Bang’s voice out of the blue but then I see that he’s referring to Faker’s phone.

“From who?” Faker asked. Bang picked the phone up.

“From a Mr. Kim Dae-ho.”

“Oh that’s one of my dad’s friends he’s a TV agent. Read it.”

A TV agent? Silently, Bang read the text before breaking out into a huge grin.

“Dude they want you to do a commercial again!”

“Oh my god Faker that’s great!” Wolf cried out.

Faker beams. “For what?”

“It says here, Mountain Dew. Just a short one. Shooting starts this weekend.”

“Already? Gee I have to prepare. Text him, tell him that I’m game.”

“Oh and they want extras too. I guess that will be us.” Bang held out his hand to Wolf for a high five.

“Yeah!” Wolf cheered, meeting Bang’s hand. Bang offers a high five to me too. I guess I’m included huh. I highfived Bang and just like that I’m caught up in the excitement as well. Bang discloses more details.

“They want to shoot in your house. Will that be okay?” Bang said

“Sure. What time?”

“They want to start early in the morning. Said they’ll be around at 9-10 AM.”

“Sweet.”

In the midst of Bang’s speed typing I realized again one thing: commercials. It’s one of the things Blank said that makes Faker popular. I turn back to my phone which just alerted me about a new message from Huni.

 **Heo Seung-hoon:** really hope my acne goes away soon :(

 **Heo Seung-hoon** : im not gonna apply foot cream to my face ever again

 **Heo Seung-hoon** : in my defense I didn’t know it was foot cream! I thought Blank’s store only sold facial products. And it smelled like vanilla too :(

Holy. Shit.

I open the group chat that Blank formed just last night.

 **Members:** peanut, blank, huni, deft, mata

 **12:59 PM  
deft** sent a **photo.**

 **mata:** lmao nice meme

 **deft:** it’s all photoshop my dudes

 **1:35 PM**  
**peanut:** GUYS

 **peanut:** meeting at Blank’s place later

 **peanut:** I have a plan

 **blank:** HOLY FUCK I CAN’T WAIT

 **blank** : fucking finally

 **peanut** : we’re gonna need a few things tho

 **blank:** what? I’ll see if I can get them

 **peanut:** oh you can

 **peanut** : I’m just gonna need some foot cream

 **peanut** : and deft’s photoshop skills

 **blank:** okay? What’s this all about?

 **peanut:** faker has a commercial shooting this weekend

 **peanut** sent a **photo.**

 **blank:** OH GOD IS THAT HUNI

 **deft** : Christ

 **mata:** holy moly

 **blank** : oh god it’s bcos of that foot cream he applied isn’t it

 **blank:** wait a minute…

 **blank:** OH MY GOD

 **blank:** PEANUT UR A GENIUS

 **blank** : I FUCKING LOVE YOU MAN

 **huni:** uh guys?

 **huni** : im here u know :(

* * *

 

That afternoon the plan was already in action. The four of us hunched over Deft’s laptop watching him work his Photoshop magic.

“Okay now, the words facial wash are in red and external use only is in blue.” Blank instructed

“Christ why do they have to put external use? Isn’t facial wash enough? Of course it’s external use what kind of bloke would eat a facial wash?” Deft replied but continued to work anyway

“And put that little swirly design on top.” Blank added

“Ugh is that necessary?”

“Dude we have to make it look authentic as possible.”

I hang back, satisfied that Deft was doing a pretty good job which is to make a fake (but authentic looking) label which we will plaster on the bottle of foot cream the one that Huni accidentally used and when the final product is done…

“It’s done!” Deft cried out. We all stare at the design. It’s fucking perfect. Faker will never guess that this was fake.

“We can totally sell this.” I said

“I know right!” Deft grinned, clearly proud of his work. We all high fived each other before Mata went to set up the printer.

In a matter of minutes the label was printed out and Blank expertly plastered it on the bottle of foot cream. Perfect. Oh so fucking perfect. The four of us could barely contain ourselves. It was like a ceremony the way Blank handed over the final product to me.

“I will give this to Faker on Friday, that way he will have no time to fix his face for the commercial!” it was just oh-so-sweet. Blank was so ecstatic he started dancing.

Now we just have to work on our “script” and hopefully everything will go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all according to keikaku peanut is death note protagonist confirmed


	8. I'm Popular Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is in no way sponsored
> 
> I just like to drink mt dew while i'm playin
> 
> that or milk tea

I was so ecstatic it’s a miracle I’m still able to hide it. It’s Friday and we’re having lunch again with the KT guys. Or rather it’s just Deft, Mata and Score with us. Smeb and Ucal had something to do or so they said. I’m a bit disappointed that I didn’t have much chance to talk to Smeb these past few days but no matter. Today is the start of our little sabotage.

“If we finish taping early the editing will take just a few days then the commercial will be up on TV.” Faker talked as if it was no big deal but if you look closely he’s clearly excited about it. The news is all over school too and everyone is abuzz about Faker being on TV. Hell, maybe he’d even be on a Youtube ad. Faker is clearly soaking up all the attention.

And he better do cos it won’t last.

“That’s great man.” Score said and if you look closely you can tell he’s bored of hearing about it by now. But to me this was the cue. I locked eyes with Deft and Mata before clearing my throat.

“Actually Faker I have something to give to you.” This is it, this is it!

“Yeah?”

God I better have an Oscar for this. I reach for the bottle in my bag and handed it to him.

“It’s the facial wash that I use. It removes all blemishes overnight.”

Faker examines the bottle and my heart pounds. Please don’t let him suspect it!

“Oh?” Faker said then starts reading the back of the bottle and thank god we’ve got that covered too. A few seconds later, he looks back up. “Thanks Peanut but there will be a makeup crew anyway.”

Now this is where Deft comes in: more convincing.

“Dude what are you talking about? Don’t you want to appear flawless on camera? Look at Peanut.” Deft reaches over, lightly touching his finger against my face. “Dude’s got zero blemishes. No pimples or blackheads and you can’t even see his pores.”

“Yeah.” Mata piped up. “Wish I had a flawless face like that.”

I knew we sounded like overeager salesmen but if Faker doesn’t fall for it then we lose an opportunity and who knows when the next one will come. Score, who was in on the plan pipes up too.  
“Sometimes makeup won’t be enough though. I can still see my sister’s acne despite all of the concealer she puts on.” And we all throw in a light chuckle for good measure.

But Faker is still thinking it over. I knew we can get him we just need a little more convincing but damn we’ve ran out of lines now. Should I just shove it into his hands? No that would be too obvious. Ugh I just need one more line---

I feel another light touch against my face, a finger tracing my cheek. I turn to my right and see that Faker is touching my face and staring at me intently.

“Hmmm….” He leans closer as if examining something. I stay still. Over his shoulder I catch Bang giving me a weird look, like he wants to murder something. What’s his problem?

“You’re right. Peanut’s skin is smooth too.” Faker commented

“It’s vanilla scented!” Deft exclaimed all of a sudden. Good grief Deft not like that we might be too obvious!

“Really? I like vanilla.” Faker leaned closer again and wait a sec was he actually going to…

“Just take it.” a hand lands on top of Faker’s shoulder, stopping him.

The hand belongs to Bang. “Just take it you can definitely use a facial wash no harm with that.”

Faker backs away and I secretly sigh with relief. It even gives me more relief when he beams at us. “Okay I’ll take it thanks.”

Had I known vanilla was what it was all gonna take we wouldn’t have come up with this whole damn script.

* * *

 

Bang did not like this at all. He was feeling weird like he wanted to scream or something. But as to why, he did not know. That weird feeling began when he saw Faker get a little too close to Peanut yesterday that much he acknowledged but as to why he was feeling that way confused him.

He really didn’t like this at all.

He specially did not like how everyone is busy milling about, fixing cameras and lights and voices of everyone in the room overlapping. He found it kind of stressful. But what stressed him more was that Faker was nowhere to be found and Mr. Kim approached him once again for the nth time that morning.

“Junsik-shi…” Mr. Kim was a tall, wiry built man in his 40s with a funny moustache and Bang couldn’t help but notice that he was wearing a beret indoors like he was trying to complete some art school stereotype look.

“Where’s Sang-hyeok? We need to start in a couple of minutes once the makeup crew is done with your friends.” At this he gestured at Wolf and Untara who were both sitting at a distance, their eyes closed as a couple of older women work on getting their faces camera ready.

“He’s probably in his room I’ll go get him.”

“You better do.” Mr. Kim nodded, barely concealing the irritation in his voice. “It’s not like him to be late like this and I still have places to go after this I can’t afford to be late to my other appointments.”

Relieved to be away from all the noise Bang jogged away from the practice room and up the stairs, heading to Faker’s room. But he still couldn’t keep the stressful thoughts out of his mind.

Mr. Kim was right. It wasn’t like Faker to act like this. Last commercial they did together Faker was ahead on time and bouncing with energy, soaking up all the attention. But now Faker hasn’t stepped out of his room, not even once. This was so fucking weird.

Bang raised his fist, preparing to knock against the door but then he stopped, hesitating. Something just doesn’t feel right. And it wasn’t just about his strange feelings over his best friend lately. It’s just…

“Ugh, whatever I need to get my shit together.” Glad that no one witnessed him talking to himself Bang finally worked up the courage to knock against his best friend’s door.

“Faker? Are you in there it’s me—“

“Come in.”

His heart was picking up its pace again but Bang tried to ignore that as he made his way into Faker’s room. The first thing he noticed was Faker still on his bed. And totally covered up.

“What the…” Bang mumbled under his breath. The air-conditioning wasn’t even that cold but Faker was hiding himself under the blanket. Bang can only see the top of his friend’s hair and the tip of his toes. Was Faker not feeling well? Bang took a few tentative steps towards him.

“H-hey are you—“ slowly his hand reached out to grab the blanket but he stopped when Faker cried out.

“DON’T!”

Immediately, Bang flinched. Under the covers, Faker moved a little but didn’t show his face yet.

“A-are you okay? Everyone’s waiting for you down there. You know we can’t start without you but if you need a few more minutes I’ll tell Mr. Kim.” He knew Mr. Kim would explode but whatever. At least it’s true that they can’t start without “the lead.”

“I don’t need a few minutes Bang I’m gonna need a few more days.” Faker’s voice was muffled under the sheets but Bang heard it perfectly clear.

“A few more days? What do you mean? Are you sick?” but he didn’t sound sick at all.

“I…I think I had an allergic reaction.”

“Allergic…what?” Bang moved a little closer, ready to pry off the blanket from his friend. “Look if you can just tell me what’s wro---OH MY GOD!”

Bang recoiled, almost making himself stumble and fall to the floor on his butt. Faker had finally taken off the blanket, allowing Bang to see his…face.

“Holy shit…”

“Ugh quit looking at me like that.”

“Dude what happened to you?!” Bang had never seen something like it before. Faker winced and Bang can tell he was controlling himself from scratching his face.

“We had lobster last night. Apparently I’m allergic to it.”

 _This_ was an allergic reaction? Goodness. Faker looked like he contracted some terrible disease instead.

“But you’ve eaten lobster before.” Or at least, Bang was fairly positive his friend had.

Faker shrugged. “It seems to be the only possible explanation for this.”

“Dude this can’t be an allergic reaction it’s too…” Bang didn’t know what to say or rather he didn’t want to say it for fear that Faker will never let him see the light of day.

“Whatever Bang just tell them I’m not feeling well. They’ll cancel.”

“But everything is already set up…”

“Who cares? They’ll cancel obviously they can’t start without me.”

 _I’m not sure about that now,_ Bang thought to himself as he recalled Mr. Kim’s obvious annoyance.

“Alright fine I’ll tell them you’re not feeling well.”

Faker only nodded before diving back under the covers. Bang steeled himself, preparing for Mr. Kim’s onslaught. As he left the room, he pondered over whether this really was an allergic reaction or something else. His gut instinct was pushing him towards the latter and if there’s anything other than Faker that he follows unquestioningly, it’s his gut instinct.

But what caused it exactly, he would have to dig around.

* * *

 

**9:18 AM**

**blank:** what is happening?

 **deft** : did u see his face already??

 **mata:** what does he look like???

 **Me:** guys chill I just got here

 **blank:** HAHAHAHA I CAN’T FUCKING WAIT

 **deft:** hope it worked

 **blank:** um yeah? Sure it will

 **blank** : tell us everything ok **@peanut**

 **Me** : yes yes…

I hopped off my bike after sending that last text. After parking it carefully against the wall I began to take in my surroundings. Trucks were parked outside the Lee’s driveway, crew members going back and forth into the house carrying equipment. I never knew shooting a commercial requires this many people. Heart beating wild against my chest, I walked in.

The first person I recognized right away was Bang, talking animatedly with this tall, wiry man with a beret. The house was currently a cacophony of voices, instructions being sent here and there and scattered equipment around. I try not to step on any of the wires as I made my way towards Bang. So far I don’t see any sign of Faker. But I can’t celebrate yet. I have to find out for sure.

I cleared my throat and Bang stops talking midsentence. He stared at me as if he’s surprised to find me here.

“H-hey.” He finally managed to say. “You actually made it.”

“Am I on time?” I asked while behind me I try to see if there’s any sign of Faker but with all the people around it was a challenge.

“About that…I think we should cancel.”

I fought to keep my smile down and show concern instead. “Cancel? But why?”

“You see Faker isn’t feeling well.”

Ha! The plan worked! My hands were itching to grab my phone and start texting the guys but I stay put. “Oh man that’s sad.”

Damn my voice alone was Oscar worthy. And that’s when it registered to me that the man Bang had been talking to was eyeing me up and down.

“And who is this?” he finally asked. I only noticed now he has a funny looking moustache.

“Oh this is Han Wang-ho a friend from school.” Bang shifts towards me a little and whispers. “That’s Mr. Kim the TV agent also the director of this whole…” Bang starts making wild hand gestures.

Mr Kim taps his finger against his chin and lets out a “hmmm” as he stares at me again. His gaze makes me want to squirm.

“A friend from school you say? The same age as you and Sang-hyeok?”

“Y-yeah.” Bang replies though it comes off more like a question. I was beginning to think this guy is a creep.

“I see. We won’t cancel the shooting then. We’ll go through with it today.”

“W-what?!” Bang cried out and I almost did too. Faker isn’t around so what’s the point?!

Mr. Kim smiled at me, clamping his hand on my shoulder. There was a twinkle in his eye as he beams at me like a proud dad. “You my boy have a face for the camera!”

Wait a sec…

“You will do. Seoyeon come fix this boy up!”

A ponytailed woman magically appears beside Mr Kim. Bang’s mouth hangs open with shock and honestly mine probably was too.

“Today he will be our star. Now young man the script is pretty easy…”

* * *

 

**Wednesday <9:13PM>**

**Letme be your RULER:** holy shit you guys  
                                  : remember that brown haired guy who always hangs out w Faker

 **CROWN prince:** didn’t I tell you that his name is banned in this group chat?  
**:** for like 200 times????

 **hardCORE:** lmao he who must not be named

 **hardCORE:** **@Park Jae-hyuk** isn’t that the new kid

 **CROWN prince:** do we still call him new kid? He’s been here for weeks already

 **Letme be your RULER:** yeah that one  
                                  **:** guys u won’t believe this but I saw him on TV just now!!!

 **hardCORE:** ??

 **haruharu:** hey what’s going on what are u guys talking about?

 **AMBITIOUS** : he who must not be named?

 **CROWN prince:** ugh it’s always you two who messes the conversation up

 **hardCORE:** wait you saw who on TV?

 **Letme be your RULER:** and it wasn’t just him  
**:** everyone was there except he who must not be named  
**:** they were in a commercial for mountain dew!!!!!  
                                   **:** I saw it just now we left the TV on while eating  
**just cuvee** : is he who must not be named…?

 **CROWN prince:** yes cuvee  
**:** that’s him

 **just cuvee:** oh

 **hardCORE:** hold on I’m opening our TV now

 **haruharu:** WAIT WTF  
**:** so it was them!!! I saw it this afternoon I thought they were just extreme lookalikes

 **Letme be your RULER:** nah it was totally 100% them  
                                   **:** I have to admit tho  
                                   **:** new kid looks H O T  
                                   **:** like he was just sitting there smiling while holding a bottle of mt dew  
                                   **:** and he had glasses on too I think that added to his charm  
                                   **:** he’s a jungler right? Man I wouldn’t mind a surprise gank from him

 **CROWN prince:** WTF RULER  
                       **:** BANNED  
**:** GO SIT IN THE TIMEOUT CORNER AND RETHINK YOUR ACTIONS

 **Letme be your RULER:** damn dictator Lee Min-ho  
**:** banning ppl from speaking the truth  
**:** watch the commercial you’ll know what I’m talking about

 **hardCORE:** holy shit I’m seeing it now

 **CROWN prince:** you’re on a timeout Ruler  
**:** 15 mins

 **haruharu:** but Ruler is right tho  
                  **:** he can take my blue buff anytime

 **hardCORE:** im a bit confused tho

 **AMBITIOUS:** lmao u guys

 **just cuvee:** I think Peanut is cute too ^^

 **CROWN prince:** sigh  
                       **:** whatever I give up on y’all

 **hardCORE:** why isn’t F on this commercial? Wasn’t he supposed to be like the main or something?  
**:** He wouldn’t shut up about it last week

 **AMBITIOUS** : heard he got sick. Isn’t that why he was absent yesterday and last Monday?

 **hardCORE:** oh yeah right

 **CROWN prince** : ha! Karma acts fast

 **haruharu:** aww Crown admit it u probably missed him

 **CROWN prince:** shoot me when the day comes that I miss that jerkass face

 **Letme be your RULER:** so like I said  
                                  **:** I wouldn’t mind him ganking me at 10 mins in

 **CROWN prince:** HEY  
                       **:** YOU’RE STILL ON TIMEOUT MISTER

* * *

 

And a star I did become. The commercial aired on TV yesterday and while I was really conscious about it at first it turned out to be fine.

Okay more than fine. It was terrific! And the director loved me too. Well to be fair the commercial was short and only involved the four of us playing LoL together. The ad started with us looking glum like we were on the losing side. The guys added a hopeless sigh here and there and in the middle of the game I asked Bang to pass me a Mountain Dew and after drinking it I acted like I had suddenly thought of a plan that will turn the game around and make us win.

Next it showed us giving in game instructions to each other, our hands busy tapping and clicking on the keyboard and mouse. Then eventually we won, high fived each other and cheered. The video ended with me smiling at the camera while holding the bottle of Mountain Dew. Pretty corny but hey at least we got paid for it and not only that; I’m totally feeling the effects of being on TV.

The moment I set foot in school it was like suddenly I’m _the_ most important person there. I was literally the center of attention and this time I wasn’t sharing it with anyone else. It was all completely mine.

I went through choruses of “hey!” and “what’s up?” as I walked through the hallway. People who had never talked to me before and even those whom I didn’t know even smiled at me, some even throwing in a compliment or two, saying I look great on TV. By lunch time I was tired of saying thank yous but it didn’t end there. Due to Faker being absent for two days I had unwittingly filled up his usual spot at our table. Smeb and his friends still sat with us too and I was just glad there’s no Faker who made me feel like I had to be careful with what I say.

I told Smeb about the commercial thing since Monday and he said looked forward to seeing it, that he doesn’t normally watch TV but he’d tune in just to see me. he even added a wink at the end and let’s say I was just glad I didn’t turn into a blushing stuttering mess right there. Man if I wasn’t deadset on becoming a pro gamer I could totally get into acting.

But even now that Faker had returned (his face was back to normal now though I didn’t had the chance to see if it turned out like Huni’s had been. I guess I should be thankful for that) it was as if he wasn’t there at all. The people that passed by our table were all looking at me, smiling, greeting. By the end of the day I was fairly positive I’d have a new nickname: the guy on TV.

Faker was uncharacteristically quiet throughout all this, just focusing on his food not really looking at anything or speaking to anyone. Which, if you ask me, he should do more often.

“Hey, hey, hey!” I heard Smeb’s voice nearby and I looked up to see him coming over with his friends in tow. “How’s our superstar?” he said as he placed his tray next to mine. As he sat down beside me I watched his face carefully. Damn how come I’ve never noticed he has such a fine jawline before?

Score sat across from him. “Damn Peanut you’re practically famous! Everyone is talking about you even on Twitter.”

From the corner of my eye I caught Faker twitch, raising his head a little bit. Score pulled out his phone and showed the screen to me.

 **@RandomUsername** : OMG! Who is that guy on the latest mt dew commercial? He is so cute!!!

 **@RandomUsername** : I heard he goes to that famous gaming school?? Shit imma start playing League now lmaooooo

 **@RandomUsername:** I WANT THAT DUDE TO STEP ON ME!!!

 **@adcRuLeR420:** I’d totally int for him  <3

“And mountain dew commercial is one of the trending on Twitter.” Score said before pocketing his phone back.

“Wow.” Was all I could say, a part of me still unable to completely believe it all. And this was all because of a foot cream. Faker went back to his food again now with less energy than before. Nobody made a comment about it though, probably assuming that since he just got back from a supposed sickness, he was acting this way. We began to talk about our classes just for the sake of small talk but even then Faker rarely butted in his own opinion. And like I say, just the way I wanted. If an outside were to watch us right now they’d think I was the leader of this table and I’m not going to deny that I like it.

 I like the feeling and I wanted more of it. as if the heavens above heard my prayers I saw a familiar face approaching us. I recognized him right away because he’s in one of my classes though we don’t talk that much. He is being accompanied on both sides by two guys holding a camera and recorder respectively. What’s going on?

The voices in the cafeteria seemed to die down as these three stopped at our table and while everyone was being subtle about it I can tell all eyes and ears were on us.

“Hello I’m Lee Seo-haeng aka Kuro. I’m a writer for our school paper The Rift Herald.”

Whoa we have a school paper? I didn’t know that.

“I hope we’re not disturbing your lunch but I was wondering if I could do an interview?”

Faker immediately stands up, startling me. he smiles brightly at Kuro. “Oh no you’re not disturbing at all! Of course you can interview me anytime.”

And this is when everyone in the cafeteria collectively gasped under their breaths.

“Oh no not you.” Kuro replied, barely glancing at Faker. “Him.”

The guy with the camera immediately directed his lens at me. Did he take a picture? Because I was pretty sure I had my mouth open from surprise.

“What do you say?” Kuro asked excitedly. “We’ll do a whole two to three page interview and we’ll publish it as the main article for the next issue! You might even be on the cover!”

Well I’ll be damned. How can I say no to that?

* * *

**Private message  
<9:01PM>**

**Lee Seo-haeng:** here I’ve already made a transcript of the first part. Will do the rest tomorrow I’m sleepy

 **Lee Seo-haeng** sent a **file.**

**< 9:06 PM>**

**Kim Jong-in:** kuro…

 **Kim Jong-in:** didn’t I tell you not to add in any personal anecdotes? Smh we have a lot of editing to do

**< 9:08 PM>**

**Lee Seo-haeng** : I thought you said I should talk to him like we’re old friends? Edit it tomorrow I’m sleepy

 **Kim Jong-in:** I only meant that u shouldn’t be nervous around him! And why are you sleepy it’s only 9 in     the evening even my grandpa doesn’t sleep that early

 **Lee Seo-haeng:** Zzzzz…

**Private message  
<9:15 PM>**

**Kim Jong-in:** kuro is being a bitch again. Edit this

 **Kim Jong-in** sent a **file.**

 **Kim Dong-ha:** idk batshit about grammer

 **Kim Jong-in:** sigh. Ask Beomhyeon for help if u want

 **Kim Jong-in:** why u guys even applied for the school paper is beyond me

 **Kim Jong-in:** contact him tonight and stop making excuses

 **Kim Dong-ha** : sir yes sir

 **Kim Dong-ha:** btw do u think mothman is real?

 **Kim Jong-in:** ha ha ur so quirky and random

 **Kim Jong-in:** NOW GET TO WORK

 **Kim Dong-ha:** we’re not even getting paid for this lol

 **Kim Dong-ha** : but for the record I think mothman is totally real

 **Kim Dong-ha:** he tried to eat my ass!!!!

**Private message  
<9:27 PM>**

**Kim Jong-in** : I told khan to edit the first part of kuro’s interview he might ask for ur help. If he tries distracting u with his conspiracy theories tell him I have an alien tied up in my basement and he’ll meet the same fate if he doesn’t behave

 **Kang Beomhyeon:** lmao

 **Kang Beomhyeon:** will do

 **Kim Jong-in:** thanks. Send it to me when ur done.

 **Kim Jong-in:** sigh. the new writers we hired are fucking impossible

* * *

 

When I got the text from my parents that they’ve brought some pizza and fried chicken for dinner I immediately sprinted out of my room. I was setting the table up when they walked in.

“Wang-ho sweetie what a nice surprise!” Mom’s top bun appeared somewhat messy now probably thanks to her whole day at work but she still looked pretty. She’s carrying a plastic bag while dad walks in behind her, a box of pizza in his hands. He chuckles at me.

“Wang-ho only does that when we bring food from outside.”

I eye the pizza and chicken hungrily, deciding to ignore dad’s quip. After setting the table up, we all sit down to eat.

“What’s the occasion?” I ask since they don’t do this very often.

“Your mom is about to finish her doctorate thesis.” Dad says proudly while a blush crept up on mom’s cheeks.

“That’s great mom!” I replied

“Thank you sweetheart.” Mom squeezes my hand for a few seconds before going back to her food

“And also we’re celebrating for you. You didn’t tell us you’d be in a commercial. We have to find it out from our co-workers!”

Now I almost choked on my food. “They what?!”

Okay I know I shouldn’t be surprised but still. I kind of wanted to keep this a secret from my parents since this whole thing only happened because of our plan to sabotage the most popular guy in school and of course I wasn’t going to explain that to my parents.

“They were all like hey Professor Han isn’t that your son on screen? And just imagine the shock your mother and I had to go through!”

At this, mom lets out a hearty laugh. “Tell us Wang-ho how on earth did you get that? And why didn’t you tell us about it?”

“Well it was unexpected. I was supposed to be just an extra. This guy from school was originally the star but he wasn’t available on the shooting day and the director happened to spot me.” I even shrugged like it was no big deal but it only made my parents gush more.

“I always knew you’d be discovered. You sure take after your old man eh Wang-ho?” dad laughs which only prompts me to roll my eyes at him.

“You sure looked great honey I almost didn’t recognize you!”

By now I was used to these compliments after hearing them all day at school but coming from my parents it was different. While hearing it from my peers increased my confidence (and I have to admit, made me a bit smug) hearing it from my parents made me feel proud of myself in a way only parents can.

“So from now on I’ll be sure to brag about you to everyone at school.”

“Dad come on that’s embarrassing!”

“What’s so embarrassing about having a son on TV? Hey you know my co-teacher Professor Park has a daughter your age? I bet she’d be delighted to meet you and if I tell Professor Park you’re on TV…”

“Dad come on I’m not really looking for anyone right now. And it’s just a commercial it’s not like I’m an actor or anything.”

Mom chuckles at that. “Wang-ho is embarrassed!”

“It’s not that I’m embarrassed I’m just…” for some reason an image of Smeb flashed through my mind. “I’m not looking for anyone right now.”

“My son Wang-ho not your average teenage boy.” Dad jokingly said

“Or maybe…” mom peers at me as if she has just seen what’s on my mind. “You’d prefer a boy?”

I almost spat out my food. “M-mom!” I cried out, feeling heat creeping up my neck.

Mom seems to get a kick out of that. “Are you seeing a boy from your school Wang-ho?”

“A boy.” My dad nods to himself. “Why hadn’t I thought of that? Well a boy would be nice too whichever you prefer.”

Sigh. These are my parents. Not your typical Asians. I guess I have their exposure to different cultures as something to thank for. I love that they’re open minded believe me but no way am I telling them about Smeb. But what’s to tell anyway? It’s not like I’m seeing him outside of school.

“I repeat I am not looking for anyone okay? Emphasis on the anyone. So can you not recommend me to your co-workers’ children?”

My parents only laughed at that but fortunately they let the topic go. We talked about school and work for the rest of the dinner and afterwards I offered to do the dishes but dad said that he got it so I headed back to my room. I left my phone charging by my bedside and when I checked it, I was bombarded by chat notifications.

**< 10:02 PM>**

**deft:** Operation Sabotage Faker’s Commercial is a tremendous success gentlemen

 **mata** : cheers

 **blank:** HAVE U SEEN HIS FACE OVER LUNCH?? SO FUCKING PRICELESS HAHAHAHA

 **deft:** LMAOOOOO

 **huni:** btw **@peanut** how was the interview?

 **Me:** it was ok lol  
     : the interviewer was kind of weird tho. Like friendly? But in an annoyingly perky way like he had way   too much energy drinks

 **mata:** maybe too much mt dew loool

 **Me:** HAHAHA

 **deft:** oh right we should thank u **@peanut**  
       : this wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for your genius idea

 **blank:** YES  
          : here’s to peanut our resident sabotage genius  
          : cheers

 **deft:** cheers boys

 **mata:** cheeeeeers

 **deft:** so we should reward our little genius

 **Me** : lol there’s no need to

 **deft** : ohohoho u won’t be saying that when I tell u what it is

 **deft:** DRUM ROLL PLS

 **mata** : tataratata  
         : boom boom boom  
         : skrrrrr

 **deft:** ok that’s enough

 **deft:** to reward **@peanut** with his genius idea we decided to give you……..

 **deft:** a date with Smeb.

* * *

 

When Bang walked in he expected to see Faker on his usual spot in front of the PC but instead there was his best friend, reading a book on his bed.

Faker only glanced up for a few seconds before going back to his book. “What are you doing here?”

“Just taking a walk and I happened to pass by.” It was a lie but Faker didn’t need to know that. Shutting the door behind him, Bang walked over and plopped himself down next to Faker. He’s used to this after all he’s been doing it for a long time now but for some reason as he felt their elbows touch his heart was doing its weird racing again. And again of course he ignored it.

“You’re lying.” Faker said, his eyes not even leaving the pages. “Tell me why you’re really here. You don’t usually go on late night walks.”

Wow, Bang thought to himself. _He can tell without even looking at me huh?_

“My parents are fighting again so I wanted to get out of the house for a while.” Away from their loud angry voices hurling curses at each other. He found the quietness of Faker’s house a comfort. And of course the presence of his best friend but he wasn’t going to say that.

“I really was taking a walk you know. I really had no destination in mind I just wanted to get out. But I figured since it’s kind late and there’s a high chance I might get mugged I just went over here.”

“Mmhmm.” Faker didn’t offer any comforting words, just continued to sit there reading but it was fine with Bang. They really weren’t that type of friends anyway.

“What are you reading anyway?”

Faker didn’t reply instead he held the book up for a few seconds in Bang’s direction, enough for the latter to see the title.

“Lord of the…” Bang squinted, trying to make out the words. “Lord of the Flies? Huh, weird. What’s it about?”

“Kids stranded on a deserted island and everything gets all Battle Royale-y.”

“Wow.” Bang replied, a little surprised at the description. “It’s been awhile sine you’ve picked up a book.”

“Bang don’t you know that you shouldn’t disturb people when they’re reading? Just…” Faker made shoo-ing gestures with his hand. “Just take a nap there or something.”

“Okay fine.” Bang said before changing his position so his back was turned to Faker. Taking a nap was inviting but he didn’t want to risk it not after what happened last time so instead he let his eyes roam the bedroom walls, taking in the various posters, medals and a few pictures until his gaze landed on the open bathroom door. This caused him to instantly remember one important agenda.

“Hey.” He said, twisting around a little bit so he can see Faker. “Where’s that facial wash thingy that Peanut gave you?”

Faker scoffed. “You mean Peanut who suddenly thinks he’s hot stuff just because he appeared on TV once?”

“Uh…”

“I threw it away. He annoys me.”

“You threw it?!” Bang exclaimed

“Why are you so concerned?”

“Oh…” Bang hesitated, thinking he might come across as paranoid. “Nothing I just wanted to see what it’s made out of.”

Faker raised an eyebrow questioningly. “You’re interested in chemicals now?”

Bang resisted the urge to groan. Why is Faker always so damn _difficult?_ “Look I just think it might’ve caused your face to…swell up like last time. Maybe you’re allergic to one of those chemicals or something. I just don’t think it’s the lobster you ate. And besides I’ve never seen that product before. Do you remember the brand?”

Finally Faker put his book down. “I don’t remember the brand okay? And we have like a hundred facial products here you can’t possibly remember everything you’ve seen. Just drop it okay? Who cares if it was the lobster or that.”

“I do.” Bang said before he could stop himself. He immediately felt a pang of regret but it was too late now. “I care that’s why I’m asking. And don’t you think it’s a little too suspicious?”

That’s what Bang really thought: the whole thing was suspicious. Peanut giving Faker a “facial wash” out of the blue the day before the commercial shooting and he also remembered how those KT guys acted a little too friendly just to convince Faker to take it. They weren’t normally like that; they always seemed like they wanted to sit somewhere else.

Faker closed his book shut and Bang noticed that he didn’t put a bookmark. “Just drop it. We’ve got more important stuff to do.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Bang didn’t mean to sound irritated but he couldn’t help it.

“Midterms. It’s in two weeks we can’t afford to slack. We need to show that we’re the best.”

“You mean you need to show Crown that you’re still better than him.”

Now this time Faker really glared at him. “God what’s your problem? You’d rather be more concerned about some lobster or whatever?”

“No I didn’t mean it that way it’s just—“

“Whatever I’ve got more important stuff to do.” Faker stood up and walked over to his PC. He moved the mouse until the screen came back on. This was clearly a dismissal and Bang knew it. He stood up and put his shoes on, his mind a whole jumble of mixed emotions. Before leaving though he made sure he got the last word.

“It’s so like you to care more about your popularity. It’s really what’s at stake here huh? Someone might’ve done this to you, planned this whole thing out…”

Bang glared at Faker’s back, his pulse beating loudly in his ears.

“…but god forbid you become number two.”

* * *

 

 **Me** : wait  
      : WHAT??

 **deft:** oh come on man don’t deny it  
        : don’t think we don’t notice the way you look at our boi Smeb

 **mata:** like he’s the sun or something lol

 **deft:** more like you want to eat him up lmaooo

 **mata** : or u want him to eat u loool

 **deft** : ok that’s not the point here

 **blank** : yeah **@peanut** I noticed it too even from a mile away  
          : you look like the heart eyes emoji whenever Smeb is around

 **Mata** : more like thirsty emoji lol  
          : is there even a thirsty emoji?

 **huni:** OMG!!!

 **Me:** okay fine u got me  
      : is it really that obvious tho?

 **deft** : u mean r u worried that Smeb noticed? Nah don’t think so  
        : that guy can be pretty naïve when it comes to stuff like that  
        : like sometimes he doesn’t know the effect he has on ppl

 **Me** : I FUCKING KNOW RIGHT

 **mata** : wait hold on  
          : did u just say that u find Smeb attractive? @deft

 **deft** : smeb IS attractive what’s wrong with saying that?  
       : that doesn’t mean I’m thirsting after him

 **mata:** oh right that’s bcos u have M A R T I N

 **blank** : oh my god who’s Martin??

 **huni:** if I’m not mistaken that’s…..

 **deft:** WTF NO  
        : we’re just friends  
        : hey we’re getting sidetracked here

 **Me** : yeah I thought we were talking about smeb?

 **deft:** yes exactly  
        : so anyway u don’t have to worry about a thing **@peanut**  
        : I got u covered and I’ll tell u everything u need to know  
        : just be available this weekend

 **Me** : alrite thanks  
      : so  
      : who’s Martin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S
> 
> OCTOBER THE T H I R D


End file.
